The Story of Suzie: The Beginning
by Zero Slash One
Summary: What happens when a battle goes wrong, and Suzie is flung into another universe? Tamers /Adventure/02/Savers/Frontier crossover. Part 1/5
1. A Battle Interrupted

**Yeah, after re-reading 'Suzie's Day', which probably shouldn't be in the Digimon Tamers strip poker story, I decided to showcase/revisit a few of the Noodle-Incidents described within that story, such as Lopmon reaching Mega, and over-indulging on pizza.**

**Hope you enjoy reading this story, and please remember to leave a review if you enjoyed reading.**

* * *

"SUZIE!" The girl heard several people cry, before ZeedMillenniumon's Time Destroyer hit her, whipping and ripping her physical body asunder, tearing her from the very fabric of reality.

...

...

...

In an deep-black void, amidst nauseatingly bright-colored swirling gases, a young girl, around ten years of age, floated, clutching a small, tan-brown long-eared rabbit, both strongly hesitant to open their eyes even minutely, for fear of the sharp angles of the circles they heard around them hurting their eyes.

Suzie let out a startled yelp when... Something, something _not quite_ _alive_ with infinitely more edges than it could logically, even possibly, have slithered across her waist, leaving several small cuts on both her cheeks as it left off her.

She had been helping the other Tamers fight ZeedMillenniumon, when she had been transported here. Both Sakuyamon and Gallantmon had intercepted the attack, generating a barrier and deflecting the blast, but it had still connected, and given what she knew of ZeedMillenniumon, there was no salvation for her and Lopmon now.

She hoped that their intervention had somehow weakened his Time Destroyer, improbable though it was.

...

...

...

_Odaiba Seaside Park, 18:54, February 21, 2004_

"_This!_" Mimi annoyedly decided, _"Is the worst day ever!" _She had been having a nice stroll with Palmon alongside the sea, enjoying a brief respite from the latest threat to the real world, the Seven Demon Lords. Just what was so fascinating about the real world that everyone wanted to conquer it, she wondered.

As if simply to ruin her day, Barbamon had arrived in the real world, with a couple of handful of minions, some NeoDevimon, some LadyDevimon, and more alarmingly, a Kimeramon.

Mimi still remembered clearly the last time a Kimeramon had appeared. Izzy had mentioned that Barbamon supposedly embodied the sin and vice of greed, but could he truly be _that_ willing to win this conflict?

Fortunately, Tai, Cody, Izzy, Joe and their arrived independently of eachother within a few minutes, and she heard someone _(Possibly Tai, she decided)_ shout that the battle could truly begin in earnest.

Once the battle had started, the Demon Lord had retreated to the Digital World, like the cowardly idiot he was, Mimi angrily thought, leaving his minions behind to do the dirty work. So far, they were succeeding; simply by sheer numbers, they had taken down WarGreymon, who had managed to take out half of them before reverting to Agumon and fleeing with Tai, but beyond that, neither side was gaining any ground, which Mimi doubted would last; ten Ultimate-level Digimon against three was a losing battle.

To win, they needed a miracle, and Davis and Veemon was nowhere in sight for a repeat performance.

They got it in short order, in the form what everyone present agreed had to be the strangest thing to happen today.

A ten-year girl and a Lopmon falling directly on top of Cody. "Hi," The girl whispered, smiling, once she had gotten up looking Cody in the eyes. "Great... Of all the realities I could've ended up in... Savers, Frontier, Xros Wars, Next, V-Tamer 01..." She groaned, upon noticing the Digidestined.

"Hi," Cody replied calmly, uncertain of her exact meaning, his cheeks dyed faint red, only now getting a good look at the girl. She had soft-maroon hair, arranged in a pair of side-tails on the back of her head. Her eyes were a matching shade, and she wore a pale-grayish brown shirt, light-brown jeans, a belt with a square leather box attached and a pair of pink sweat-bands on her wrists. Around her neck was a familiar device.

While Cody was inspecting the stranger's appearance, Mimi wrily thought that he needed to find a _real _girlfriend, and not a total stranger landing on top of him. And his timing didn't help much, either.

"That's a Digivice!" Cody exclaimed. "You're a Digidestined!"

"What, Lopmon didn't tip you off?" She asked, giving a wide smirk that unsettled Cody somewhat with it's lack of innocence. "And no, I'm a Digimon Tamer." Then, she noticed the NeoDevimon, LadyDevimon and Kimeramon everyone was fighting. "Need some help with that?"

"If you would, that'll be great..." He drily responded. To his surprise, the girl simply held up her Digivice, which somehow had a holographic display, detailing the Digimon they were fighting.

"A dozen Ultimates, huh?" She asked, rhetorically, to Cody's surprise. "This won't even be a challenge."

While Lopmon appreciated the confidence her Tamer held in her, she couldn't help but worry about a few things, such as whether that confidence was completely justified, and whether Rika was too big an influence on the girl.

To Cody's surprise, instead of pressing her Digivice to allow the rabbit to Digivolve, she pulled a strange card from her belt-box. "Digimodify! Matrix Digivolution!" She exclaimed loudly, not alleviating his confusion in the slightest.

Adding to it was the fact that Lopmon began glowing brightly, its silhouette reshaping itself into something Cody had hoped never to see again. Kokomon's Ultimate form.

It looked outwardly no different than before, save for the addition of a scarf; it still had the same cold, piercing red eyes, the same unnaturally lanky arms...

"Next up," She smirked. "Digimodify! Queen's Device!"

Cody, the other Digidestined, the NeoDevimon or the LadyDevimon collectively froze in shock at the new combatant, and the soft-pink aura covering it.

It was as though everyone present could feel it, whether consciously or instinctively, the boy mused. Unless they could take this monster down... They might all be doomed.

"Bunny Blades..." The empowered rabbit whispered ominously, converting it's arms into axes, charging at the demonic Digimon, destroying four of them with an ease that horrified Digidestined and demon-Digimon alike.

Within minutes, almost all the NeoDevimon and LadyDevimon were deleted, leaving the monster to finish off Kimeramon. Hopefully, Cody thought, it could defeat the virus-infected Digimon.

"Heat Viper," Kimeramon drawled, releasing a blazing stream of flame from it's maw. Beyond a groaning wince when it impacted, the rabbit didn't acknowledge the attack, deciding to end it quickly, flinging an axe to Kimeramon's throat.

Once separated from it's body, Kimeramon's head dissipated into stray bits of data. To the shock of the Digidestined, instead of the data comprising the body dissolving, the head grew back, none-the-worse-for-wear.

"You'll never be able to defeat him, I'm afraid," the last LadyDevimon chuckled. "This Kimeramon is the sum total of everything our masters gave to him... He's sacrificed his ability to reincarnate as a Digi-Egg, his sanity, his individuality, and for what you might ask? Why, the ultimate in advanced healing powers; his data was tweaked to allow him to rebuild his body in seconds, no matter the injury, as long as even a fragment of it exists..."

"Thanks," Both LadyDevimon and the Digidestined were caught off-guard by the girl's cheerful reply.

"I beg your pardon?" LadyDevimon stuttered, unable to hide her shock. Had the girl not been listening?

"I've been wondering if me and Lopmon could defeat an invincible opponent, and this might be our best chance," She explained, while Antylamon shot her a worried and bemused glance; the girl's boundless confidence _was _assuring, but did she seriously believe that they could win this fight?

Antylamon could only agree with LadyDevimon; whatever had happened to that Kimeramon had indeed served to make it nearly invincible, she thought as she sliced off his skeletal hand, Kimeramon pausing briefly as he reconstituted his hand, by what she and Suzie both recognized as Fractal Code.

"Anytime you wanna help out would be fine," She exasperatedly told the Digidestined and their partners, who had been watching Antylamon and Kimeramon's fight. "Or don't; me and Antylamon can handle this thing."

Tai, Mimi, Izzy, Joe and Cody shared nervous glances; the last time they'd fought a Kimeramon, it had taken every scrap of energy Magnamon had to defeat it, and now some girl, using weird cards, showed up, boasting that her partner could beat it.

...

Antylamon's eyes widened when she saw Kimeramon unleash his Heat Viper, not at her but at Suzie.

Though she was relieved to see Suzie narrowly dodge the attack, that Kimeramon had done it at all filled Antylamon with blinding rage. All she now desired now was his suffering to daring to harm her Tamer.

Suddenly, she felt something deep within her data snap in two and crumble into pieces. The Digidestined and Suzie watched her begin to tremble with fury, clutching her head. Surprisingly, even Kimeramon was given pause by the rabbit's sudden change in demeanor.

Suddenly, the world seemed to turn darker, as Mimi saw the previously clear-azure skies become covered in large clouds, and the previously calm sea begin to ripple, large whirlpools forming several kilometers away. Was whatever was happening to Lopmon causing the strange phenomena?

Antylamon released a gutwrenching roar, as her body was covered in crimson electricity. "No..." Suzie and Cody whispered, horrified, knowing full well what was about to be unleashed...

"What... _is _that?!" Mimi, Izzy and Joe quietly asked. Though they had never seen this variety of Digimon before, the aura of malice and hatred emanating from it was unmistakable. Tai, however, was shocked speechless.

It's body was almost entirely dark-violet, with a pair of blue markings on it's stomach, that contained a sickly-green stripe, that divided each half of it's body. On it's arms were thick veins, and around it's neck was a bluish-white twelve-pronged adornment, with another twelve-pronged purple star within that one, both serving to frame it's head, it's yellow glowing eyes and wicked smile holding nothing but hatred and antipathy. It's arms were extended towards him, with an intent to kill.

Before Kimeramon could react, the creature had snatched him up with it's hand. Why, Mimi and Izzy didn't understand, but they were nauseated by the way it had done that, as it seemed less like a Digimon fighting another Digimon, and more like a storm, or a tidal wave, in a higher world, coming crashing down on Kimeramon.

"**Now, what will you do, little thing?" **Cherubimon's coarse voice asked the squirming Kimeramon in her hand. "**LadyDevimon said before that you could not be defeated, that you would heal off any injury. If that is true... You are going to prove _highly _entertaining..."** Cherubimon chuckled softly. Kimeramon gave a loud scream as Cherubimon's hand crackled with electrical fury.

Cherubimon's eyes lit up, and a thunderbolt descended from the heavens. Kimeramon screamed in agony, both from the lightning-bolt ripping his insect-arm to pieces, and from his regeneration undoing the cauterization of the injury.

"**Hmm... Perhaps a little experiment..." **Cherubimon spoke, gleeful at the suffering Kimeramon was about to experience. Slowly, she tightened her grip until...

Tai, Mimi and Joe couldn't bear to watch the wanton cruelty any further, while Suzie, Izzy and Cody watched in abject horror as Kimeramon's head, neck, Devimon arms and Angemon wings was separated from the main body, by the sheer pressure Cherubimon had exerted upon it.

With a content smile, Cherubimon opened her hand, watching Kimeramon's headless body dissipate. Her amusement was interrupted by Kimeramon's Heat Viper attack on her back.

She turned around and to her surprise and bemusement, Kimeramon had already regenerated nearly it's entire body, save everything below the elbow of the skeletal arms, which were still healing.

"**Now this is fun,**" Cherubimon laughed heartily, before his smile faded. "**Amusing though it is to kill you over and over, ****I had best be rid of you. TERMINAL** **JUDGMENT!**"

Once more, a flurry of thunderbolts fell from the gathered clouds down on Kimeramon. This time, however, they did not cease falling until Kimeramon was entirely annihilated.

"Impossible!" LadyDevimon screeched. "You destroyed Kimeramon!"

"**Yes, funny that,**" Cherubimon smirked. "**I myself thought it impossible to confer such regenerative power upon any Digimon, and likewise impossible to survive ZeedMillenniumon's Time Destroyer, yet that happened.**"

"**My apologies,**" She said, surprising LadyDevimon, Digidestined and Tamer alike, with the sincerity in her tone. "**Allow me to assure you that you will reunite with your fallen comrades shortly.**" She punctuated her statement with eleven spears of lightning that appeared before her, each of them diving for the demonic digimon. Suddenly, she gave an exhausted wheeze, before her form reverted of that of Lopmon's, who collapsed on the ground, unconscious.

...

Lopmon woke up in unfamiliar surroundings, which she recognized as a place near where she had fought the NeoDevimon and LadyDevimon. "Suzie?" She asked, alarmed, looking around for her Tamer, and seeing only five of the Digidestined standing around, sporting concerned looks.

"Right here," Lopmon heard from behind her, and felt Suzie wrap her arms around her.

"Are you okay?" She softly asked her partner, who replied that she at least wasn't absolutely exhausted. "No surprise there, Lopmon. You Digivolved to Mega!" She exclaimed happily, tightening the hug.

"I did?" She replied, confused. While everything in-between Kimeramon attacking Suzie and waking up was a blur, she should remember... "Suzie? I Digivolved to Cherubimon Vice Mode, didn't I?"

"Sure did," She chirped. Lopmon hung her head in shame at the thought of the damage she could've caused while in that form. "What's wrong, fallen one?" Suzie worriedly asked.

"Fallen one!?" Lopmon exclaimed indignantly at being called 'fallen one'. "Just because I digivolved into Vice Mode, doesn't automatically mean that I'll become that evil monster everytime!"

"No, it doesn't, Lopmon," Suzie smiled warmly. "So don't worry about it."

So that was what her Tamer had tried... Reverse psychology to pull her away from any sort of rut. "Thanks, Suzie..." Lopmon smiled.

"No problem," Suzie responded. "Now let's find a way home."

"If there is one..." She dejectedly muttered.

Her Tamer gave her a mildly chiding look. "We will. I'm sure of it."

* * *

**Yeah, I like to think that I have a different approach to the whole interseason crossover thing.**

**And by 'different', I mean portraying [BadassAdorable] Suzie and Lopmon as otherworldly horrors that cannot be held or reasoned with.**


	2. Watching Over Me

Elsewhere, deep with in the Dark Area of the Digital World, Barbamon and Lucemon watched the girl appear and her partner defeat their Kimeramon, with vested interest.

"It would seem that your little triple-DigiCore experiment has failed, lord of Pride," Barbamon observed with some amusement to the smirking toga-clad boy. Instead of losing his temper, as Barbamon had come to expect whenever a shortcoming or flaw of his was pointed out, he simply gave a curious look.

"Whatever do you mean, lord of Greed?" He smiled with feigned innocence. "Did you not witness how much damage it could regenerate from? I wonder how many fatal injuries it sustained before it was too much? A thousand? Ten-thousand? A hundred-thousand? A million, perhaps, or maybe even billions..."

"I witnessed," He smirked. "However, the extent of it's regenerative capabilities was already determined prior to your little field-test."

Lucemon's reply was cut off by Barbamon. "Now, I have a few questions regarding that Kimeramon. You are aware of our agreement with the Sovereigns and Yggdrasil? That we would completely annihilate any Kimeramon or Machinedramon we come across, to such an extent that they neither become Digi-Eggs, or reach our sanctum?" He glared at the boy.

"Yes, I am aware," He dismissively spoke, his tone, calm and unconcerned with the implied threat. "And I do not care."

"I suggest you start to do so," The Demon Lords of pride and greed felt, heard and saw Leviamon's arrival. "I doubt you would wish to face both the Sovereigns, their Devas, the Royal Knights and your fellow Demon Lords, simply because of your own foolishness."

That did it, Barbamon noted. Lucemon's smirk vanished almost instantly. "I suggest you hold your tongue, Leviamon."

"In any case," Barbamon interjected. "Perhaps we should focus more on the newcomer? We know what the Digidestined are capable of, while the girl and her Lopmon are relatively unknown quantities."

He took their silence as agreement. "I will continue my experiments regarding regenerating Digimon," Lucemon smirked, earning the angel bewildered looks from both of them, who had thought that he was done with the idea. "Perhaps four or five, on a IceDevimon or Nanimon..." He mumbled, deep in thought, as he faded out.

"Why, precisely, is Lucemon attempting to create regenerating Digimon?" Leviamon asked. "They are powerful, certainly, but we only have so many Digimon to send out, and I doubt that those monstrosities are as indestructible as he claims."

"And well you might," Barbamon responded. "I have just witnessed a Kimeramon he granted such power be destroyed, under strange circumstances indeed..."

"A Kimeramon!?" Leviamon exclaimed, shocked. "But, the edict-! No matter... What did you mean, 'strange circumstances'?"

"I mean, that a Digidestined and her partner arrived from another universe, and dispatched thirteen of the twenty-five Digimon we sent to the real world, using a strange pair of human trading-cards, it seemed," He explained. Leviamon shook his head in annoyance, wondering why the Demon Lord of greed saw fit to give him the run-around.

"Tell me what happened!" Leviamon demanded. If Barbamon was trying to incite his ire with that smug look... He was succeeding.

"I've told you, Leviamon; a Digidestined and her partner defeated thirteen of them," Leviamon repeated.

"You _cannot _be serious," Leviamon sneered. "What sort of Champion or Ultimate could be-" Before he could finish talking, Barbamon cut him off

"It was a Mega-Level Digimon; Cherubimon, in its virus-attribute no less..."

"Impossible! Among the twelve japanese Digidestined, they only have access to three separate Mega-Level Digimon, and across the globe, the humans have less than ten Mega-Digimon to defend them. You mean to tell me that someone that powerful showed up out of nowhere?" Leviamon said incredulously, before the later part of his statement registered in his mind. "A CHERUBIMON!? ONE OF THE GREAT ANGELS?!"

"Indeed..." Barbamon drily muttered. "We will have to assemble the Demon Lords and revise our plans to take these two in account."


	3. Worlds Collide

**All credit for Mimi and Izzy's designs goes to Dralamy on dA, and his/her 'Koumi' submission.**

* * *

On a bench in the Odaiba Seaside Park, Suzie and Lopmon sat, surrounded by five of the Digidestined; Mimi Tachikawa, wearing a short brown leather cowboy-vest over a faint-burgundy sleeveless shirt and a pair of shorts that exposed most of her legs, Tai Kamiya, wearing his school uniform, Izzy Izumi wearing an orange shirt with a black shirt underneath and camel-colored shorts about twice the length of Mimi's, Joe Kido, likewise wearing his school uniform, and Cody Hida wearing a soft-greyish shirt with an ornate marking comprised of a vertical ellipse, and two arrow-tips underneath, and navy-blue jeans.

"Thanks for the help, miss," Tai smiled, trying to break the ice. "But umm... Why did you show up out of nowhere? You said something about Millenniumon, but he's dead."

"He isn't, and as long as Ryo's alive, it's impossible for Millenniumon to stay that way," She replied. "Anyway, I'm Suzie Wong, this is Lopmon, and we were flung here by ZeedMillenniumon's Time Destroyer attack. Any idea on how we get home?"

Mimi and Izzy were more than a bit taken aback by the girl's bluntness. While Davis generally acted as rash as Tai used to, they at least acted with some small restraint in speech and conduct, whereas the girl showcased no such thing. She certainly wasn't rude about it, but it was still surprising.

"I'm sorry," She said. "We don't have access to any sort of interdimensional transport, but as long as you're here... Cody will gladly lend you a place to stay!" She exclaimed, to everyone's bewilderment.

"Why Cody?!" Tai and Joe exclaimed, before shrugging; Cody's place was as good as any. In that moment, Cody _really _wondered why he was friends with them.

"Why me, Mimi?" He asked, exasperated, and receiving a beaming smile in return.

"Because she's cute and she's your age," She replied, as though it explained absolutely every question modern philosophy had ever thought to ask. "And because none of us have spare bedrooms, and it would look suspect to nearly anyone if a sixteen-year old brought home a ten-year old."

Cody paused, trying to think some counter-argument to Mimi's rationale, before Suzie cut into his musings. "If he doesn't want me to crash at his place, then I'll find some other place to stay. Lopmon, could you Digivolve into Cherubimon again?"

Everyone gave her blank looks at the non-sequitur. If Lopmon held any reservations about the request, she showed none, as her body shone with soft-golden light.

Everyone stood in awe of the new Digimon that towered over them. It's body was almost entirely soft-pink, with a pair of golden marking on it's stomach, that contained a soft-white stripe, that divided each half of it's body. Around it's neck was a white twelve-pronged adornment, with another twelve-pronged gold star within that one, both serving to frame it's head, it's black beady eyes and soft smile holding nothing but warmth and compassion.

"**Is there any particular reason that you asked, Suzie?**" Her Mega form felt incredible; while she hadn't given it much thought, she had never imagined this blissful warmth filling every part of being.

"Yeah," She quietly asked, worrying her partner and the Digidestined. "I want you to hold that form as long as you can, okay?"

"**Certainly,**" She replied, not entirely sure why she wanted her to, though far be it from the rabbit to not comply with a simple request like that.

One minute later, the warmth filling her had ebbed away, leaving a pang of weariness in it's wake.

Two minutes later, that pang had grown too powerful for her to ignore.

Three minutes, Lopmon was lying on the ground, exhausted beyond anything she had ever known.

"That shouldn't have happened so quickly!" The Digimon exclaimed, knowing what exactly had happened to Lopmon. "She didn't use any attacks, so she should've been able to stay like that for twenty or thirty minutes at the least! How did she expend all that energy so quickly?"

"It's because she's not used to it yet, I think," Suzie spoke, snatching up the weary form of the rabbit in her arms. "I don't have anything like the crests, or the Digimentals, or Azulongmon's DigiCore to provide energy for Lopmon, and we can't Bio-Merge like the others can, so she has to support that form and it's amazing powers with her own energy..."

The other Digimon supposed that while her explanation was reasonable, Lopmon should've had at least ten minutes in that form before reverting.

Suzie eyed her partner nervously, wondering how she would react to her suggestion. "Lopmon?"

"Yes?" She curiously asked, exhaustion all but forgotten.

"I think I know a way we can get home, but it's a long-shot. A _very _long-shot..."

"Whatever it takes to do it, we'll do it, Suzie!" She firmly said, determined to get her Tamer home.

"For it to work.." Suzie hesitated, unwilling to ask this much of her partner. Fighting the D-Reaper was one thing but _this... _No-one present, human or Digimon, believed their auditory-receptive bodyparts, when they heard what Suzie said next. "You'll have to reach the level beyond Mega... The Burst Mode, the Ultra level... The Super Ultimate level, Lopmon. That's the only level you have left to reach that could possibly have the power to get us home. Do you think that can be done within a few weeks?"

Lopmon stared in disbelief, doubting that any word existed in any language that could convey the shock and incredulity she felt at her Tamer's request. "No, Suzie!" She exclaimed. "Even if we had _decades_ to train, bond and accumulate power, I doubt that I could ever reach that level of power. I'm sorry, but we'll have to try something else..."

"What're you talking about?!" Tai and Agumon exclaimed. "There aren't any levels higher than Mega. It ends there!"

"I've heard about it," Palmon admitted, in a hushed reverent tone. "It's supposed to be the greatest possible level of power attainable for any Digimon, but it's also supposed to be a legend. Even for all their power, Millenniumon and the Harmonious Ones are only Mega-level Digimon. The closest thing to it on our side would be Omnimon or Imperialdramon Paladin Mode..."

To everyone's surprise, Suzie laughed when Palmon finished her explanation. "Sorry, it's just funny to hear Palmon talk about the Burst Mode, considering..."

"'Considering', what?" Mimi testily asked. "Are you implying that Palmon's weak?"

"No, and sorry if it sounds like I did," Suzie casually replied. Mimi wasn't altogether convinced by her apology, though she accepted it regardless. "It's just that of all the Digimon present, Palmon is one of the few that I know off to be able to reach the Burst Mode, in her Mega form, Rosemon."

"You mean that I could achieve a power like that?" Palmon whispered, entranced by the possibility, of the beauty of that form, her hands steepled and an excited glint in her eyes. If she had power like that... No-one could stand in her way. Not the Dark Masters, not MaloMyotismon, not Omnimon, no-one!

"Alright, Lopmon, if you don't feel up to it, we'll try the back-up plan; find a ZeedMillenniumon in this Digital World, and try to get him to use his Time Destroyer to send us to another universe," Suzie told her partner. "I think that the ENIAC is gone... Maybe; I have no idea where Yggdrasil fits in the Digital World hierarchy."

"What does the primordial tree in norse mythology have to do with anything?" Mimi asked, confused, earning her surprised looks from everyone present. "What?"

"Sorry Mimi, it's just surprising to hear you spout obscure mythological trivia like that," Palmon laughed.

"Yggdrasil is the computer in charge of overseeing all variations of the Digital World," Suzie casually replied.

"That would make this 'Yggdrasil', the system administrator..." Cody whispered, awestruck at the implications of this revelation. "Why don't you explain how exactly you found this out?" He asked, curiously.

"Why don't _you_ explain to me why Armadillomon _still _can't Digivolve further than Champion-level?" She shot back. "Because you're kinda redundant if he can't."

"Touche," Cody smiled, pleased to have a verbal sparring partner that didn't underestimate him simply because he happened to be a bit short. "What do you mean, 'redundant'!" He exclaimed.

"Well, think about it," She smirked. "Most of the Digimon you fight are Ultimate or even Mega-level, whereas Ankylomon is a Champion-level. I'm sure you can see the problem here."

Cody racked his brain, trying to think of some refutation of her argument. He looked to the other Digidestined, hoping they'll offer a counter-argument to support his side. "Well, umm... Armadillomon can Jogress-Digivolve with Patamon into Shakkoumon, an Ultimate with nearly Mega-level strength. How's _that _for useful?"

"Not bad..." Suzie complimented, offhandedly. "But in order to do that, you need yourself, TK, Armadillomon, Patamon and your Digivices, whereas TK could simply Digivolve Patamon to MagnaAngemon, Seraphimon or Goldramon."

"Goldramon?" Tai and Mimi asked. Neither of them had ever heard of that particular Digimon before.

"A Mega-level, Holy Dragon-type, Vaccine-attribute Digimon." She clarified. "That reminds me, did you guys figure out how to Bio-Merge with your partners in this time-line? Because I've seen a few time-lines where that's happened."

Everyone stared blankly at her.

"You mean like what Takato did? No." Tai flatly replied.

"I don't even think that's possible in this universe," Mimi pointed out.

"Now are you done pointing out why I suck?" Cody asked in frustration, and received an infuriating grin in return.

"Actually, since it's so much fun, I'll think I carry on for a bit, if you don't mind," Suzie replied, causing Cody to shoot her an icy glare. "The original eight Digidestined's partners have achieved either Ultimate or Mega, Davis has the Digimental of Miracles to Digivolve Veemon into Magnamon, Ken can Jogress-Digivolve Wormmon with Veemon into Imperialdramon or GranKuwagamon, so in summation, you, Yolei and your partners are nearly-useless on your own."

"You don't have to be so rude about it!" Cody yelled. Her showing up inexplicably was confusing enough, but now she had the nerve to argue at length how much he sucked.

"I have to agree, Suzie," Lopmon spoke to her Tamer. "Though you aren't wrong, you could stand to be more tactful about it." She softly chided the girl.

"I guess," She shrugged.

"What did you mean, 'or GranKuwagamon'?" Izzy asked, confused. "Veemon and Wormmon Jogress-Digivolve into Paildramon, and Digivolve into Imperialdramon."

"Actually, that one's a bit tricky to explain," Suzie replied, with a sigh. "Paildramon and Imperialdramon are Veemon's natural Ultimate and Mega forms; he doesn't need Wormmon to reach those forms."

The Digidestined and their partners stared at her in shocked disbelief. This changed everything, Izzy thought. If Veemon could do that by himself, they might have a better chance of fighting the Demon Lords. "_Emphasis on, 'if',_" Izzy noted, though the girl seemed to know what she was talking about, when it came to Digimon.

"How do you know that?" Joe asked quizzically.

"Me, my older brother and several of his friends are avid Digimon fans, in addition to working for a government agency whose foremost task is to fight Digimon that arrive in the real world. You tell me..." She sarcastically drawled.

"I suppose," Joe laughed. Despite how unpleasant the girl had seemed, she could be hilarious.

The girl gave a short bow. "Now if you'll excuse me, the sun is rising, and we must take our departure." She spoke, in a quiet, rigid, almost strained, tone; quite unlike how she normally sounded. She took Lopmon, and began to walk towards the city, leaving the Digidestined gaping behind, trying to process what she had just told them. The sun had been up for several hours already, in fact, Mimi noted that it was in fact starting to set, so whatever Suzie had meant eluded her.

"Where're you going?!" Cody shouted to her. She had to have heard him, Tai thought, yet she kept walking. "Did you forget that you're staying at my house as long as you're here?"

She paused and turned to face him, smiling widely. "Oh yeah, I forgot that bit... Well then, lead the way, Cody Hida of Odaiba!"

Cody blinked; while it was technically correct, he wasn't used to being addressed by his full name, and it was honestly a bit unsettling to be addressed like that, nor did he understand why she'd included his place-of-residence, though he shrugged it off, and walked with her into the city.


	4. The Beginning of Another Battle

**Alright, we've seen what Suzie was up to in the world of Digimon Adventure, now let's head back to the Tamers-universe.**

* * *

_The Matsuki Bakery, Shinjuku_

Takehiro was busy with a loaf of bread, when to his sheer bewilderment, a fog spread in the bakery.

Before long, a pair of Digimon stood in the bakery, one of which he recognized as Omnimon, from the Our War Game movie. The other was unknown to him.

Everything below it's kneecaps were covered in solid golden armor, as were it's forearms, it's crotch-section and it's pectoral area. The only distinguishing trait on it's armament, a stylized arrow-like insignia on it's loin-guard, was similarly unknown to him.

Strangely, they were both human-sized, whereas Takehiro distinctly remembered Omnimon being at least ten meters tall in the movie.

"Can I... Help you with anything?" He inquired, once his shock of them appeared had passed.

"Yes, actually; with several things," The golden-clad one replied.

"Firstly, does this bakery offer discounts to beings who have saved the Digital Worlds countless times?" Omnimon inquired, causing the other to stare at him peevishly.

"Now is _not _the time..." The golden-clad one groused. Seriously, he asked that _every _time.

"Sadly, we don't," Takehiro chuckled. "Is there a reason for your being here? I mean other than buying pastries?"

"I would disagree, Magnamon," The knight told his companion with mild amusement. "Indeed there is, Mister Matsuki. Is your son, Takato Matsuki present in this household at the moment?"

Takehiro wasn't sure why Omnimon was asking, nor was he sure he wished to find out. "Umm, no. Why?"

"Good, that will simplify things greatly," Magnamon declared. "Simply put, Mister Matsuki, whenever your son and his partner Digimon Bio-Merge together, they assume the form of one of our comrades, and we have come here to end their sullying of his reputation."

"And, how does that involve me?" He asked, confused and nervous as the implications of this conversation. "Wait, comrades? What comrades?"

"Mister Matsuki, we will have to ask you and your wife to come with us." The golden-clad one, who apparently was called Magnamon, gruffly informed him, ignoring his question. Just then, Yoshie walked in, and gasped loudly at the sight of the Digimon.

"I bid you fond greetings, Mrs Matsuki!" Omnimon passionately exclaimed. Both Takehiro and Yoshie stared at him, strongly questioning his sanity, while Magnamon gave him an amused look, as if telling him to shelve the theatrics.

"What's going on?!" She exclaimed, panickedly.

"I have no idea..." Takehiro sighed in exasperation.

"Please do not try to resist," Omnimon spoke, while Magnamon leapt over the counter, and grabbed them both by the wrist.

Their secondary targets acquired, Omnimon and Magnamon teleported out.

_..._

_..._

_..._

Henry, Rika, Takato, Kazu, Kenta, Ryo, Ai, Mako and their partners watched in horror as Suzie and Lopmon were engulfed by ZeedMillenniumon's Time Destroyer.

"SUZIE!" Henry screamed in anguish, as his sister flickered and faded from reality.

"**That was two,**" ZeedMillenniumon chuckled. Suddenly, he felt a familiar tugging at his soul. "**Damn you, Monodramon... Not now...**"**  
**

Despite the evil god's struggling to stay conscious, his form soon dissipated, replaced with that of Monodramon, and the purple dinosaur fell to the ground.

Henry fell to his knees, sobbing. "Suzie..."

The other Tamers stood around, the air permeated with an awkward silence. No-one spoke, knowing full well that none of them understood what Henry was feeling. Their partners returning to the Digital World was one thing, but losing a family member...

Henry suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. "She's not dead, Henry."

He jerked his head, his eyes wide with shock. "Bu-but-! The Time Destroyer-!"

"ZeedMillenniumon's Time Destroyer only flings whatever it hits to a parallel universe," Ryo lied. The Time Destroyer sent it's target to a void beyond time and space, but Henry didn't need to hear the truth. "So wherever she is, I _know_ that she's trying to find a back."

Suddenly, Takato felt his phone ring in his pocket, with the ringtone he'd set for Yamaki. "Look, this is really a bad time, we've lost Suzie..." He whispered. Yamaki paused for a few seconds before responding. "I see... Look, Hypnos's received a message. Bring the others, if you can."

Takato hung up the phone, before noticing the others' inquisitive looks. "It was Yamaki. He wants us to come to Hypnos."

"What for?" Kenta asked.

"He didn't say much, he just mentioned a message," Takato responded.

"Well then..." Henry got up, his voice hoarse and discordant. "Let's pay Hypnos a visit."

"No," Rika firmly said. "You're going home; you're in no condition to deal with this right-"

Henry cut her off, uncharacteristically furious. "Dammit, Rika! I will _not_ repeat myself; I'm coming, whether or not you approve!"

"No, you're not," Rika shot back, while Takato, Ryo, Kazu, Kenta, Ai, Mako, their partners began to leave, with Terriermon keeping his distance for good measure. "Your sister has quite possibly been killed, or flung into a parallel universe; you're too stressed to deal with anything more, so you're going home, even if I have to beat you down, and drag you there myself!"

Terriermon eyed his Tamer warily; this was highly unsettling behavior for him. He glared icily at her, brandishing his D-Arc. "Then beat me down, it is..."

Before he could press his D-Arc to engage the Bio-Merge Digivolution, Rika's fist collided with his cheek. Dropping the device, he fell to the ground. "What the hell, Rika?!" He groaned, trying to block out the pain in his cheek.

"You said that I would have to beat you down," She replied, picking up his D-Arc, giving it a few tosses, while Renamon tensed behind her, prepared to defend her Tamer. In her pocket, Rika pressed her own D-Arc.

Sakuyamon caught the green-and-white D-Arc in mid-air. "And I will, if I have to!"

Henry knew that there was little hope of arguing with Rika. "Fine. You win..."

"No surprise," Rika snorted, from within Sakuyamon. "I'll come over with your D-Arc tomorrow. Hopefully you've calmed down by then."

...

...

...

_Hypnos HQ_

"Glad to see you could all make it," Yamaki stoically replied, adding something that neither Takato, Ryo, Kenta, Kazu, Ai or Mako quite caught, though they were sure of Takato's name being mentioned.

"About an hour ago, we received this message," He continued. Riley typed furiously on the keyboard, and one of the screens flickered to life.

To everyone's surprise, Omnimon appeared on the screen. "Greetings, all humans." He cordially replied. "I bring this message to Takato Matsuki and his partner, Guilmon; I and Magnamon have taken your parents into custody. As you no doubt wish to see them alive again, you will accept our terms; At any point within the next ten days, you will meet us atop the Mount Takao site. We advise all other humans to leave the area; our grievance is not with the human race, only with Takato Matsuki and Guilmon."

"They... Have my Mom and Dad?" Takato quietly whispered, trembling.

* * *

**Well, that was... Different...**

**Nice blokes, though, once you get past the parental abduction, I mean.**


	5. Digimon Tamers vs Royal Knights

**I believe it's appropriate to add Cody as a character to the description, at this point.**

**...**

**Review Responses**

**● NatNicole: Neeeat.**

**● GoggleGirl: I believe it is called a side-plot or a sub-plot, whichever term is more familiar. Also, 'Royally'? Lol...**

* * *

_The woods of Mount Takao_

After Magnamon and Omnimon had teleported out of the bakery with him and Yoshie, they had been placed within a sphere of golden energy.

"Please let us go!" Yoshie cried. "We haven't done anything to you!"

"Indeed not," Omnimon replied, his tone level. "Which is why we have balked at causing you any sort of harm."

Yoshie was taken aback at his reply. The more she considered the situation, it actually seemed as though they weren't malevolent at all; their abduction at the bakery had happened with a minimum of force and a formal, cordial style of address, and the white one, Omnimon if she remembered correctly, had greeted her merrily. "Just... What's going on?"

"Our sincere apologies," The golden-clad one told her, with a hint of regret to his voice. "We have brought you here against your will, and we did not even tell you that much..."

"We are Omnimon and Magnamon of the thirteen Royal Knights," Omnimon spoke. "We have ventured to your world to correct a slight against one of our allies, namely your son and his Digimon partner Bio-Merging into Gallantmon."

"How is that so wrong?" Takehiro exclaimed. It made no sense whatsoever to him, so there was likely something he was missing.

"And besides, how was he supposed to know of the Royal Knight Gallantmon?" Yoshie pointed out. "He didn't just say, 'hey Guilmon, let's impersonate a Royal Knight, that sounds like a fun way to spend the evening'."

"Incidentally, what are the Royal Knights?" Takehiro asked.

"We are an ancient order, comprised of thirteen Digimon," Magnamon explained. "Whenever a crisis arises, to any Digital World in the multiverse, we venture to that world, to restore justice and order."

"Then, where were you when the D-Reaper invaded a few years ago?!" Yoshie exclaimed. Takehiro could only agree with his wife.

"We were fighting the D-Reaper in the Digital World," Omnimon gave a mild sigh, as he remembered those dark days. "Were it not for our intervention during the D-Reaper crisis, much more than a third of this Digital World would have been destroyed by that wretched program."

"But, what about this world?!" Takehiro shouted. "The D-Reaper invaded here too,"

"I am aware, Mister Matsuki," Magnamon responded. "However, our duty is to defend the Digital Worlds." If Magnamon cared about keeping his hostages calm, he did not act to do so.

"However, the human worlds have their own defenders," Omnimon continued, in an attempt to calm Takehiro and Yoshie. "I take it you are still uncomfortable with the situation?" He inquired, earning a dirty look from Yoshie. "Is there anything I or my comrade can do to ease your discomfort?"

Takehiro blinked in disbelief. Had Omnimon seriously just asked that? While he had given a strong impression of being nothing if not cordial and polite, this was still highly surprising, not to mention mildly unsettling.

"Well," Yoshie drawled. "You can start by getting us outta here... And then you can go straight to hell!"

"There is no need for such crude language," Magnamon chastised her, before looking up at the sky. "And I am afraid that is not going to happen. That would rather defeat the purpose of bringing you here, would not you agree?""

"I suppose..." Takehiro sighed. "Then, could you at least give us some more space in here?"

"Certainly," Omnimon responded, nodding to Magnamon, who jerked his hand. Slowly, the golden sphere began to distort outward, the soft curves of the bubble hardening into the sharp angles of a cube.

Once fully transformed, the rectangular construct descended to the ground, while expanding upwards.

"Should you have any other requests, feel free to inquire," Magnamon spoke.

"Thanks," Yoshie sighed, her mind resolved to spend possibly a few days in this prison, before Hypnos alerted Takato to the fact that there were a pair of Digimon in their world.

...

...

It had been a day since ZeedMillenniumon suddenly re-emerged from within Monodramon, and managed to send Suzie and Lopmon through space and time, to some other universe.

It had been a day since the Tamers arrived at Hypnos, and learned of Takato's parent being abducted by Omnimon and Magnamon.

Neither of them had taken it well, snapping at the slightest interaction, Kazu thought; it had reached the point that Rika seemed to have the patience of a saint by comparison, though he couldn't fault them for it, as it wasn't his parents or sister that was missing.

Likewise, they had seemed uncharacteristically bored and frustrated with school. While Takato never had been the perfect, straight-A student, he had generally performed any assignments the teachers gave him, and never argued back, which made his current, almost-delinquent-like behavior that much more troubling, though fortunately, Miss Asaji had proven more sympathetic to the situation than several other teachers, even allowing him to leave and enter her class unhindered.

Outside the bakery, Takato and Guilmon waited for Ryo and Monodramon, Rika and Renamon, and Ai and Mako with Beelzemon. They soon showed up, with Henry, Terriermon, Kazu, Guardromon, Kenta and MarineAngemon in tow.

"Just one thing before we leave," Beelzemon sighed deeply. "Kazu and Kenta, please stay behind and take care of Ai and Mako."

Kazu and Kenta nodded in assent, while his partners were caught off guard by his request. "No! We wanna fight with you!"

"No dice!" The leather-clad demon responded. "Regular Rookies, Champions and Ultimate are free game, but for Megas, I'm going alone. It's for ya' own good."

"I suppose..." Ai whispered, while Mako wasn't quite prepared to concede the argument. "You let Suzie fight Mega-levels!" He shouted, before before realizing the flaw in his argument.

"And that's exactly why we're not letting ya," Beelzemon gave a few affectionate pats on his head, not appreciating the icy glare Henry shot the boy.

Acknowledging that the argument was lost, Mako watched Beelzemon Blast Mode, Gallantmon, Sakuyamon, Justimon and Rapidmon holding Henry fly off towards Mount Takao.

...

...

___Back in the woods of Mount Takao_

Magnamon and Omnimon smirked when they saw the approaching figures in the sky. Takehiro saw Magnamon jerk his hand once more, their cage dissolving, and they fell to the ground with an audible thud.

Before either of them could react, the two Royal Knights had taken to the skies, towards a few small dots that Takehiro could barely make out, but knew to be Takato and his friends.

Within minutes, the two reached where the Tamers were. To Omnimon's shock, Henry Wong hadn't Bio-Merged with his partner, though he decided not to ask why.

"Now, the battle can truly begin!" Magnamon declared.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT!" Takato yelled. "WHERE ARE MY PARENTS?!"

His shouting was met with silence from the Knights. "Are you going to answer him?" Sakuyamon asked.

"Or do we have to beat the answer out of your scumbags?" Henry spat, surprising Omnimon.

"I was led to believe that Henry Wong was the calmer and quieter of these Tamers!" He exclaimed. "Magnamon, are you certain this is the correct timeline?" Before his compatriot could respond, he was sent hurtling several kilometers by a purplish-pink energy blast from Beelzemon, who flew towards him.

"I GOT THIS GUY!" He yelled to the others. "YOU GUYS TAKE CARE OF OMNIMON!"

Rika supposed that Beelzemon's 'plan' of separating Omnimon and Magnamon had been reasonable, and nodded to the others, while Takato and Guilmon's shield lit up, unleashing a bright beam of golden energy from the center.

Omnimon responded without missing a beat, unleashing a golden-orange beam from his MetalGarurumon arm that collided with theirs.

"Don't get too close!" Henry told Rapidmon, clutching to his partner. "He still has his sword to fight with, so beams and missiles only!"

"RIGHT!" Rapidmon shouted. "Homing Blasts!" He declared, as the launchers on his back whirred, and fired a series of missiles towards Omnimon.

It quickly turned out to be a futile gesture, as whenever they got close to him, he would simply slice them to pieces with his arm-blade, and those pieces would then still detonate, though he wasn't affected by it.

Henry and Rapidmon faintly heard the soft clings of Sakuyamon's staff, as four spiritual foxes flew towards Omnimon, crossing the distance in an instant.

He managed to deter one of them from hitting him, though the other three managed to connect, distracting him from the beam-struggle, allowing Takato and Guilmon's Shield of the Just to hit him point-blank.

Before Omnimon could manage to regain his bearings, Takato was already charging at him with a clear intent to kill, shocking Henry, Rapidmon and Sakuyamon.

Though in the second before Takato could run the unprepared Omnimon through... "STAY YOUR HAND, TAKATO MATSUKI!" A deep, masculine voice roared, and Takato's lance was deflected from it's target by another silvery lance. "THE BATTLE IS ENDED!"

It wasn't until then that Henry identified the owner of the voice. Another Gallantmon, identical to Takato and Guilmon in their Bio-Merged form.

"Gallantmon!" Omnimon exclaimed, as did Magnamon a distance away, while Beelzemon blinked at seeing another Gallantmon.

"SILENCE!" He commanded his fellow Royal Knights, who seemed to feel something akin to embarrassment at his arrival. "WHAT FOOLISHNESS HAVE YOU CARRIED OUT IN MY NAME?!"

Whenever neither of them responded, he turned to his doppelganger. "They abducted my parents." He replied quietly, trying his best to keep his anger in check. "Where are they!?"

Gallantmon's golden eyes seemed to widen at hearing his reply. "Is this heinous accusation true?" He lowly asked his compatriots, already thoroughly disappointed with them.

Omnimon hung his head in shame. "It is, I am afraid... Rest assured, Takato Matsuki. We allowed them to leave unhindered, once we spotted your arrivals."

"Where are they?!" He angrily demanded, not the least bit satisfied by his response.

"We do not know, Takato Matsuki," Magnamon confessed. "They are presumably enjoying the scenery somewhere nearby. Whatever injuries they have sustained are not our doing-"

"Not your doing?" Gallantmon echoed, disgusted. "You two abducted innocent people from their home, and placed them in a foreign environment; that you did not do the deed does _not _absolve you of guilt in their harm or deaths."

"Down here!" Takato faintly heard his parents cry, and Sakuyamon, Rapidmon and Henry, Omnimon, Magnamon and both Gallantmon descended to the ground.

"Are you two alright?" Sakuyamon asked softly, hoping that Takato would return to his normal self now.

"We are, thank you for asking," Yoshie replied, before turning to Omnimon and Magnamon, slapping both of them, their indignation silenced by Gallantmon's disapproving stare. "Now let's go home... Together..." She told her husband and Gallantmon.

"I fully intend to, Mrs Matsuki," Gallantmon chuckled, his amusement at being confused for her son quickly ceasing. "With these two miscreants in tow."

"What's wrong, Takato?" She asked, concerned. Takato speaking so formally was not something she generally associated with her son. Then, she spotted Henry, leaning against a tree and sporting a scowl. Though she had met him only briefly, it was still a jarring sight.

"I'm right here, Mom," The other Gallantmon separated into her son and Guilmon.

"Then, who is this guy?" She asked, bewildered.

"I think that's the Gallantmon of the Royal Knights, the reason they even came here," Takehiro suggested, and added to the bewildered Gallantmon, "Apparently, Takato and Guilmon were 'sullying your reputation', by Bio-Merging, don't ask me why?."

"Is _that _what has driven this ridiculous plan of yours? These two merging together, into another Gallantmon?" He incredulously asked the two, who remained silent. "Did you even consider to consult me on the matter?"

"Think so,"

Takato eyed Henry warily before filling his parents in about the events of the day. "Can't you guys take care of that?" Takehiro asked Omnimon. "You said you could travel between parallel universes, right?"

Henry perked up at this. "So does that mean that you can retrieve Suzie from wherever she is now?" He asked, while Terriermon watched hopefully.

"Alas, we cannot, Henry Wong," Gallantmon shook his head at the Tamer and Digimon, deflating his hopes. "Our foremost task is to serve the great powers of the Digital Worlds, and protect those worlds from the shadows that threaten them. Acting as transportion to the Digidestined and their equivalents in the human worlds does not fall under our purview. Though I and my comrades would gladly aid you in this endeavor regardless, we know no more about where Suzie Wong has gone than you do, and scouring the infinite earths in search of a single person is not something we can devote our time or energies to. You have my deepest apologies."

Henry whispered a simple 'Oh...', dismayed. He didn't particularly ponder their reasoning, for fear of being proven correct, so he did what he considered his only remaining option, and ignored the pain and nauseating crunch from his fingers, when they impacted with Gallantmon's armor.

"For what little it's worth, I hope that helped, Henry..." He heard Rika tell him softly.


	6. Birth of a Miracle! Another Bio-Merge!

**Yeah, couldn't really figure out Cody's specific address, so just gonna go with 'Hida Residence', if that's fine.**

* * *

_Odaiba, the Hida Residence, 7:41, February 22, 2004_

Suzie was lying on the living room couch with Lopmon right beside her, pondering what to do next.

Was this how Ryo had felt when he had been flung through space and time, at the end of D-1 Tamers? Unless she found some way home, she'll never see Henry again, or Jaarin, or Rinchei, or Mom and Dad, or Rika, or Takato...

More than anything, she just wanted to curl up and cry for a bit, but she couldn't afford to do that; how could she help Lopmon if she did?

"What would Henry, Takato and Rika do?" She whispered almost imperceptibly. Lopmon doubted that anyone else would have heard her. It was well-known among the Tamers that Suzie had come to view the main three as her heroes and ideals over the two years since the D-Reaper invasion.

Privately, the rabbit was less than certain of what to make of Suzie's opinion that the three of them 'looked cute' together...

Of course, she knew perfectly well the answers to her own question, Lopmon thought.

Henry would think it through, consider all options available to him, and never stop looking for a way to get home.

Takato would try to make the best of his situation.

Rika would find a way home, no matter who stood in her way.

Suzie had briefly considered offering the Digidestined some help against the Demon Lords, but on the other hand, that wasn't really her fight, and besides, there was no real reason for her and Lopmon to get involved in this battle - though that hadn't stopped Henry, Rika and Takato from helping out in the DigiQuartz over a year ago.

"Is something wrong, Suzie?" Mrs Hida inquired softly. She'd had her strong misgivings about her son bringing the girl home with him (_he was barely fourteen, after all_), but it had turned out to be relatively innocent. Indeed, her Lopmon had proven a considerably more house-guest than his partner, Armadillomon, though she wasn't sure why her son and his Digimon had given the rabbit wary looks yesterday...

"No, I'm fine. Thanks for letting us stay here, Mrs Hida." She replied, before her expression turned pensive, wondering how much to tell the woman. "Cody, could I borrow your Digivice for a moment?"

Cody, who was in the middle of eating his breakfast, froze when he registered her question. "Why?"

"Oh, I just want to try a trick from my own universe, called Bio-Merging," She explained, while Lopmon gave her a quizzical look.

Mrs Hida blinked. Own universe? Bio-Merging? "Yo-You're from a parallel universe?" She stuttered. It seemed so impossible. Certainly, Armadillomon wasn't native to their level of reality either, but if she had understood everything correctly, the Digital World wasn't a separate dimension, being more akin to a... different viewpoint on the same universe, or another layer in the same cake, to use those analogies. And she claimed to actually be from another universe? Was it even possible to be so, while looking so human?

"Why do you need Cody's Digivice for that?" Armadillomon asked, confused.

"Because mine can't open portals like yours can," She replied, holding up the device. Armadillomon noted that there were indeed differences between their Digivices.

Whereas Cody's was more thin, largely grayish-white with yellow rubber-like grips and an antenna, Suzie's was more rounded and bulky, largely soft-white with a minutely elevated pink ring framing a small rectangular screen, and attached to a pink strap. Strangely, hers had a small slit on the side.

"If yours can't open portals to the Digital World, how do you go there?!" Cody exclaimed.

"We don't go there all that often," Suzie shrugged. "I've been there about four or five times, in the last two years."

Cody and Armadillomon was more than a bit taken aback by her reply; If the Digidestined of her world didn't travel to the Digital World very often, then what did they do?

"Can't you just do whatever you need to here?" Mrs Hida asked.

Suzie shook her head. "Outside of the Digital world, I'm made of flesh and blood, and in order to be able to Bio-Merge with Lopmon, I need to be made of computer data."

Cody figured that she seemed to know what she was talking about, although something about the situation kept nagging at him.

"Well, it's not like you're doing anything today," Mrs Hida shrugged. "Just try to keep yourselves safe." She asked, sounding vaguely pleading.

"Don't worry," Suzie smirked. "This version of the Digital World is a lot safer than my own."

Armadillomon and Cody stared in disbelief. Had she seriously just written off the Digital World as harmless? Wasn't it enough that she had already chewed him extensively for being nearly useless? Cody was starting to seriously dislike the girl.

"Let's just go..." He told her, peevishly. Shrugging, she went with him into his bedroom, where he turned on the computer, and held his Digivice at the screen. As if on cue, an elaborate black design unfolded on the screen, containing a pair of smaller screens that were alive with crimson and navy light, respectively.

Suddenly, a less-than-blindingly bright beam was emitted, engulfing him and Armadillomon, and they shrunk into the Digital World.

She remembered that TK's original Digivice had allowed access, once the connection was established, as easily as the D-3 had, so she figured that her D-Arc might work too.

She was proven correct when she and Lopmon was swallowed into the screen as well. The transit was almost instantaneous; she registered the psychedelic tunnel-like surroundings for only a few seconds.

The four emerged in a forest clearing. "So, how does this Bio-Merging work?" Cody curiously asked.

Suzie shared a nervous look with Lopmon. The exact mechanics of it wasn't something she had given much thought; she'd pretty much just decided that she wanted to do it, and from what Henry had told her, that seemed to be all it took. But she couldn't give up; Henry wouldn't give up so easily, and neither would Takato or Rika.

"As far as I know, pretty much by wanting it..." She responded, before closing her eyes, and whispering, 'I want to fight with Lopmon...', over and over, each repetition being as pointless as the previous and subsequent one.

After a minute, Lopmon finally cut her off. "I'm sorry, Suzie. It might not even be possible here, and even if it is, you know as well as I do that Bio-Merging comes in response to a need, not a want."

Any replies she might have had were shushed by a rustling in the trees around them. One second, Suzie heard it come from behind her, the next from her right, then from her left.

"It's fast..." She murmured admiringly. "Lopmon!" She shouted, sliding the Digivolution card through her D-Arc, ignoring Cody's bewildered question of what exactly she was doing, as Lopmon assumed her Ultimate form. No matter how powerful her Mega form was, she needed to fight longer than a couple of minutes.

"You too, Armadillomon!" Cody shouted at his partner, ignoring Suzie's annoyed glare. Bright light erupted from his head and shell, and a few seconds later, Ankylomon stood in his place.

"Cody, we had this talk just yesterday!" She groaned in exasperation. "Just cover our backs!"

"Right," He muttered, sounding bored, though they acceded to her command regardless.

Soon, their new adversary had ceased scuttling around in the bushes, and emerged to face them. It was a tall humanoid insect, with an emerald-green carapace, yellow nodules on his legs, and brandishing a crimson spear. Suzie's Digivice's display activated, listing it as JewelBeemon, an Ultimate-level, Vaccine-attribute, Insect-Digimon.

"And here I though me and Lopmon were in trouble..." Cody could practically _hear _Suzie's confident grin.

He paused slightly, hoping that she wasn't implying what he strongly suspected. "What'ya you mean, 'you and Lopmon'?!"

"All yours, Cody." Suzie said, placing her hand on his shoulder. "And JewelBeemon's an Ultimate-level by the way."

There was a pause...

"I think I hate you."

"You said that you and Armadillomon were no less useful to your group because he was only at the Champion-level. What better way to prove that than this?" She sardonically asked.

There was another, longer pause...

"Yep, I definitely hate you."

"Cody, every inline function in my body is calling me an idiot for listening to her... SO I GUESS I'M AN IDIOT! TAIL HAMMER!" He roared, leaping into the sky, flinging his tail at JewelBeemon, who countered the attack with his spear. Not to be deterred, Ankylomon did a flip, and as soon as he landed, he performed a somersault, intending to crush him which JewelBeemon deftly managed to dodge.

"Aren't you going to help out?!" He exasperatedly asked Suzie, who merely gave a soft smile in return, while Lopmon watched her, worried.

"Trust me, you two don't need our help," She replied. Why Cody found that particular response so oddly reassuring, he wasn't quite sure, though he didn't dwell on it for long.

Suzie gave Lopmon a faintly concerned look, which she understood full well the meaning of. If Ankylomon was about to be deleted, Antylamon would step in and end the battle.

"Ankylomon, you can do it!" Cody shouted, hoping to encourage his partner. For a few minutes, Ankylomon seemed to hold his own, but to Cody's horror, JewelBeemon was just that bit faster, and hit that bit harder, that Ankylomon was thrown towards a nearby tree, reverting to Armadillomon before he hit the tree. "Armadillomon!" He cried, rushing to his partner's side, while JewelBeemon decided to take a minute to savor the suffering and despair of his latest victims.

"I'm sorry, Armadillomon, this is all my fault," Cody whispered, hugging his partner, determined not to let anyone hurt him further. "Suzie was right, I should've thought to have you Digivolve to Ultimate or Mega sooner!"

Armadillomon gave a pained laugh. "Don't worry about it, it's my fault too for not bringing up the possibility. And hey, even if we're not as strong as everyone else, we won't stop trying to help out, right partner?"

"You're right, Armadillomon!" Cody agreed, holding up his Digivice. "I'm a Digidestined, same as them, and you're my partner, same as them!"

"That's the spirit, Cody!" Armadillomon grinned, wincing as he got on his legs. "Now let's show this overgrown larva what fo-" He froze, when he saw Cody's Digivice begin to glow brightly, and change it's shape. When it stopped glowing, it looked mildly different.

It was still the slimmer and sharper design of the D-3, but it had gained the elevated screen that Suzie's had, with twelve rune-like engravements on the golden circle framing the screen, with the same character appearing in what Cody surmised to be the first, fifth and twelfth position of whatever it meant. Rather than having the antenna and yellow grips, it now had the same strap that Suzie's had, only golden rather than pink.

Their bewilderment was only exacerbated when the new Digivice spoke, in a vaguely-female voice, 'Bio-Merge Digivolution'.

"WHAT!?" JewelBeemon, Suzie and Lopmon exclaimed in shock, JewelBeemon more at hearing of a new form of Digivolution, and Suzie and Lopmon more at the fact that Cody was doing it.

Bio-Merge. That had been what Suzie tried to achieve, Cody thought, though he didn't have long to ponder the implications, as suddenly, he felt... Power. More power than he had ever dreamed possible, coursing through every cell of his body, threatening to overwhelm him.

And then everything went dark.

* * *

**Well, there's a shocker.**

**For anyone who cares or haven't worked it out, Cody's new D-3... D-Arc... D-Arc 3? D-3 Arc? Digivice reads 'Digidestined', similar to how Takato's reads 'Digimon Tamers'.**

**Well, anyone care to guess what his Bio-Merge Mega is gonna turn out to be?**

**And let me assure that not everyone will get a Bio-Merged form. In fact, I pretty much doubt that anyone beyond Cody will.**


	7. Enter The Fallen

Elsewhere, Lucemon, Lilithmon and Barbamon watched the fight unfold, through a liquid crystal mirror.

"This situation is becoming untenable." Lilithmon spoke, earning a quizzical look from Barbamon as to her meaning. "The Digidestined of japan have three Mega-Levels on their side. With the Hida boy and Armadillomon's new form, that makes four. We must intercede, before _all _the wretched Digidestined obtain this power."

"I see no reason to act," Barbamon smirked. "Let them obtain this power; they will bolster our power all the more for it, upon their defeat."

"Nonetheless, Lilithmon is correct to be cautious," Lucemon stated. "I will take an assortment of NeoDevimon, and eliminate them immediately."

"More of your regenerating disgraces, Lucemon?" Barbamon inquired, galled at the mere concept. Several Digimon were needed as sacrifices for even a single one of his horrors, and as the Kimeramon incident had made evident, they were not as indestructible as he made them out to be.

Barbamon grumbled in annoyance, briefly spotting Lucemon's insolent smirk as he teleported out.

...

...

To say that Suzie was surprised at this turn of events was an _epic _understatement. She was bewildered, flummoxed, nonplussed, speechless, even. In her universe, Henry was able to Bio-Merge with Terriermon, Takato had managed with Guilmon, Rika with Renamon, even Ryo and Cyberdramon had managed somehow.

Now Cody and Armadillomon had managed. This was infuriating to the girl. Just how much more did it take, she wondered, as Cherubimon carried her to safety, away from the rapidly expanding Digidestined and Partner, who had already crushed JewelBeemon with his sheer size, along with vast parts of the forest.

Looking down at the forest, she saw nothing but devastation where the new Digimon's feet were, trees crushed, cracked and broken like twigs. While she hoped that no Digimon had gotten hurt, she knew it to be nearly unavoidable.

Their Mega-form was incredibly impressive. It was an enormous, almost village-sized, turtle-like Digimon, wearing four ankle-bands seemingly composed entirely of bricks, one on each leg. It had three large stubby toes, comprised entirely of soft-golden rock. On either side of it's shell was what looked like massive forests, with the odd rock-formation within. On his back was a medieval castle that had a faint light shining out of it. The neck was pale-green, and part of the head was covered in a golden mask-like helmet.

"ElDradimon," Suzie read off her D-Arc. "Data, Mega-Level. Attacks; Golden Road, Meteor Earthquake... Oh, this is just _fantastic_..."

Suddenly, the behemoth blinked it's bright blue eyes open. Within, Cody was disoriented, to say the least. He and Ankylomon had been fighting JewelBeemon, in a forest, and now he was in this dark, empty space, with these bright things circling him, and Armadillomon was nowhere in sight. Looking around him, he found that to his shock, he was suddenly nude, and that there was naught but smooth, soft skin where his genitalia should've been. Just what had happened to him?

Whatever had happened, his body felt incredible, as it had seemingly expanded to vast proportions; what felt like kilometers away, he felt his (_four?) _feet make sizable dents in the ground.

On his back, he felt something he knew should've crushed him, but it felt... Relieving, to feel it there, comforting, liberating... It felt right to the boy.

Looking around for Suzie, he quickly found her, but she looked so much smaller now, like an insect, or a mote of dust. Just how big was he now, that the comparison actually made sense, he mused...

"Cody?!" Suzie shouted. Cody resisted an urge to wince, as for some reason, her voice seemed infinitely louder to him now, the sound-waves containing nuances, subtleties and inflections that he never registered before, in his human form.

"Yes?" The behemoth grumbled, annoyed; his voice was a mixture of Cody's ordinary calm tone, Armadillomon's mellow and excitable half-chuckle, and something more that Suzie preferred not to ponder.

"Are you okay in there?" Suzie asked, concerned, as she had no idea what possible repercussions Bio-Merging might have outside of her universe. One thing was it working, but she didn't imagine it working the same here.

"I'm floating naked in an empty void," He drawled. "You tell me."

There was a lengthy pause. "I did _not _need to hear that..." She shuddered in disgust, blushing softly, wishing that she could stop thinking about that... _Vivid _mental image. "Now could you turn back?"

"How do I do that, exactly?" Cody asked.

Suzie pondered that for a few seconds, before shrugging. "I dunno, try something!"

"'Try something'?" He shouted incredulously. "It's your fault I'm even in this form, you tell me how to get back to normal, right now!"

"How should I know?" She retorted. "I have no idea how Bio-Merging works. If I did, you think I'll have done it already."

"**There is _one _****solution,**" Cherubimon interjected, deciding for safe measure to descend to the ground, as her few minutes in this form were almost at an end. ElDradimon eyed her hopefully. "**But it _will _be painful...**" She whispered, her voice tinged with regret.

"What is it?" Armadillomon asked, from with ElDradimon.

"**I will have to attack your merged form, to the extent that you can no longer maintain** **it...**" She said, waiting for their approval before hesitantly unleashing a flurry of lightning bolts. **  
**

About a minute later, Lopmon reverted, with Cody and Armadillomon still in their Bio-Merged form. Though the attacks seemed not to have much effect on them, they suddenly separated.

Cody inspected his Digivice, wondering exactly what happened to it. Had the redesign occurred because his D-3 had gotten close's to Suzie's Digivice? But if so, why had it happen now, and not earlier, at home? Most importantly, could his still open a Digi-Port to the human world?

"Suzie..." He quietly said. "How do we activate this Bio-Merge thing?"

"Well, you just press a button on your D-3, and say 'Bio-Merge Activate', and that's it." Suzie replied.

...

...

Several kilometers away, Stingmon, carrying his partner Ken Ichijouji, was flying towards that place where that Digimon had appeared, and attacked a forest.

Ken looked glumly ahead, determined not to let any harm come to the Digital World. Not after his stint as the Digimon Emperor... He shook his head. That was in the past, and he couldn't let it haunt him, as Davis would no doubt say...

Resolved to stop whatever the Demon Lords had unleashed on the forest, Ken told Stingmon to increase his flying pace. When he arrived, however, he found to his shock not a Demon Lord and a small group of Devimon, but Cody, Armadillomon, Suzie and Lopmon.

"Are you guys alright?" He quickly asked, getting quizzical looks from Cody and Suzie. "I saw Cherubimon fighting some other Digimon, and came to lend a hand."

Cody and Armadillomon shared an amused look. "That was me and Armadillomon."

"Then, why were you fighting?" Ken blinked. "And what do you mean, _you _and Armadillomon?" He exclaimed, once he registered the latter part of Cody's sentence.

In response, Cody grinned, and held up his altered D-3. "Apparently, I can Bio-Merge with Armadillomon now, all the way to the Mega-Level."

Ken and Stingmon stared at disbelief. "Seriously?!" He exclaimed, incredulously. With that kind of power of their side, their chances against the Demon Lords were greatly improved.

"Indeed..." A young male voice drawled. Suzie's eyes widened in abject terror, when she saw the winged, toga-clad boy, while Ken and Cody focused more on the five Neo-Devimon floating next to him.

What little Suzie knew about Lucemon indicated that he was nearly as powerful as it was possible for any Digimon to be, as he possessed Mega-level power in his Rookie form, and Super Ultimate-level power at his Ultimate-level, in addition to being a Digital Hazard.

"Please..." She whispered to her partner and the Digidestined, a single tear streaking down her left cheek. "Let's just run, maybe he won't follow us..."

"Sorry to disappoint you," Lucemon smirked. "As I believe your vernacular goes, 'you're all totally screwed'."

"Bring it on!" Armadillomon shouted at him. In stark contrast to his confidence, Suzie knew that following through on his threat was the easiest thing in the world for Lucemon, so she decided to relent from this fight, and accept her only option of survival, which was to grab Lopmon and run for her life.

She did not make it very far, as she heard Lucemon shout, 'Ultimate Sacrifice!' and knew that she had but seconds left to live. "Suzie!" Cody and Ken cried as the twin orbs of light and darkness zoomed past them directly towards Suzie, hitting her and Lopmon.

Once they were trapped, the orbs expanded outwards, both light orb and dark orb sectioning themselves in tiles, a series of crosses, triangles and circles appearing on each tile, and blood-red light outlining each section.

Slowly, the orbs started turning, and Suzie and Lopmon screamed in agony within, as golden and dark-purple lightning-bolts surged at them.

Lucemon quirked an eyebrow when the sphere trembled, and released a blinding light, forcing him to cover his eyes.

When the light subsided, to Cody's horror, Suzie and Lopmon were gone, without anything to indicate them ever having been there.

"What have you done?!" Ken shouted at Lucemon, who hesitated to respond out of shock.

"I-I am as much as at a loss about what has occurred, as you all are, Ken Ichijouji," Lucemon stuttered, still a bit shocked. "My Ultimate Sacrifice technique should have slain the girl, leaving only a mangled corpse at best. I do not know what caused that light."

Ken glared up at him. While he knew they had absolutely no reason to believe anything the Demon Lord said, he actually seemed fairly sincere about it. Regardless, it made little difference; Lucemon would still be defeated.

"Bio-Merge Activate!" Cody exclaimed, feeling the same warmth and energy coursing through him as he had the first time. Stingmon grabbed Ken, while Lucemon and his NeoDevimon flew towards the sky, all trying to get away from the rapidly expanding Digimon, uprooting many of the trees as he grew.

Once ElDradimon stood ready, towering over everyone in the vicinity, there was little left of the forest to preserve, though Cody didn't pay it much heed; Lucemon had dared strike at one of the Digidestined; for that, he would have to die, Cody thought.

He was certainly a mighty adversary, Stingmon thought as Cody and Armadillomon's Mega Form sunk their jaw into the NeoDevimon, biting them in half. Though both Ken and Stingmon were surprised to see the NeoDevimon regenerate from any injuries they inflicted.

"So you just keep coming back, eh?" Cody smirked, his smile spreading to ElDradimon. "Let's try something else!" He exclaimed, snatching one of the NeoDevimon swarming around his head, flinging it to the ground, where he crushed it under his left foot, twisting it slightly, grinding the NeoDevimon into nothingness.

_"So that's their weakness!" _Ken realized. _"That's how we can beat them!"_

"Impossible!" Lucemon screeched in shock at seeing his creation destroyed. "They are indestructible! You can't possibly destroy them!"

"Oh, but I can! Allow me to demonstrate!" The part of ElDradimon that was Armadillomon shot back, chomping down on another NeoDevimon, and crushing it under their foot as well.

Snarling, yet acknowledging this battle to be lost, Lucemon teleported back to the Dark Area, leaving ElDradimon to make short work of his cronies.

The battle ended, ElDradimon separated into Cody and Armadillomon, both sporting guilty expression when they saw the devastation they'd wrought.

"Did... we do this?" Cody asked, horrified, while Armadillomon surveyed the area.

"I'm sorry but, yes..." Ken whispered. "Look... I won't pretend to be anything resembling comfortable with this level of damage, but the Digital World is still here, so the damage _will_ be fixed."

"Thanks, Ken," Cody smiled softly. "... So where do you think Suzie is right now?"

"Honestly, I think she's dead, Cody..." Ken hesitantly replied, unsure of how he'll respond.

Whatever reaction Ken had expected, it hadn't been bitter, almost mocking laughter. "Nope, Ken... Someone like that doesn't die so easily. Trust me, she's alive somewhere, sometime, someplace..."

_"Wherever you are, Suzie..." _Cody thought, gazing at his redesigned D-3. Had it not been for her, he might never have gained the ability to Bio-Merge with Armadillomon... _"Thank you... And goodbye... My friend..."_

* * *

**Look, this was a bad idea, I'm willing to admit this; ZeedMillenniumon was a believable plot device for getting Suzie to the world of Digimon Adventure, Lucemon for getting her away, not so much...**

**If anyone is confused about Cody and Armadillomon becoming ElDradimon, consider that a**** human and a humanoid Digimon Bio-Merging results in a humanoid Bio-Merge Mega.**

**Then, what is the result of Bio-Merge between a human and a non-humanoid Digimon like Armadillomon? Something like ElDradimon or Cannondramon isn't an unreasonable conclusion.**


	8. A Strange Arrival and A New Calling!

_DATS HQ, August 18, 2006, 10:47_

Commander Sampson, and Kudamon on his shoulder, watched with mild interest as Yoshino wandered in circles, drifting around headquarters, even _literally _twiddling her thumbs, and whatever she could come up with to abate her boredom.

While the ferret-like Digimon had raised an eye-brow in mild concern at Lalamon's innocuously-voiced offer to 'push her off a roof and see if that would help', as Yoshino had not responded overtly to it, he assumed it to be nothing more than harmless banter.

Though he would still recommend a psychological evaluation to Sampson later...

The quietude of the monitor room ended abrubtly, with a blaring alarm. "Area E-38!" Miki exclaimed.

"And it's not showing up in our files!" Megumi shouted, and after typing various commands into her key-board, the image of the Digimon in the uptown area flickered to life on the screens.

It's main body was faintly grayish, and covered in dark-purple armor. It's head was covered by a helmet similar of that of GeoGreymon, right down to having similar markings on it's sharply-curving horns. A laser-projector was embedded in it's chest, alive and pulsing with emerald energy.

What passed for it's arms were several spindly cables wrapped together tightly, leading into a large, armor-plated hand with five maroon-colored sharp and long claws.

Sampson could only agree with his subordinate, while Kudamon recognized the Digimon-species all too well, remembering the previous horrors committed by one in another world, and the pivotal events that followed, both in that world, that Digital World and the wider multiverse.

"No..." The ferret-digimon whispered in abject horror at the sight, unnerving Sampson slightly as his companion was generally calm and collected. "Sampson, we must bring together the entire DATS team!" He spoke with a mild tremble in his voice. "Though even then, we would truly need a miracle to survive the current crisis..."

Sampson wasn't altogether certain what about this new Digimon had gotten the ferret so worked up, though he trusted his partner's judgment. "Yoshino, see if you can get a hold of Marcus and Agumon! Failing that, get people to safety! Once that's done! Thomas, you go on ahead and hold off that thing until Yoshino gets there!"

"Yes sir!" Thomas responded sharply, leaving Gaomon in tow.

"I'm sorry, sir, I've tried calling Marcus a few times, but he's not responding," Yoshino sheepishly replied to his unamused gaze.

...

...

_Tokyo, the Arakawa-prefecture_

Thomas and Gaomon arrived quickly, to nothing but devastation.

It looked almost as though an earthquake had struck, and in a way, one had.

The street they were on was cracked in various places, the windows of the surrounding building were shattered, several cars had been crushed under the Digimon's feet, and one skyscraper seemed on the verge of collapse, while another skyscraper already had snapped in half, the upper part having crashed down on a few nearby houses. Thomas preferred to estimate the death-toll at several hundreds...

After exiting the car, Thomas looked around, horrified at being too late to prevent it, while Gaomon looked around for the perpetrator. "How...?" Thomas whimpered. "How could this happen...?"

"I don't know, Sir..." Gaomon whispered, his head hung in shame. Suddenly, he jerked his head back to his partner, having heard a sound he'd thought he'll never hear, and saw Thomas falling to his knees, sobbing.

"We were supposed to keep people safe!" He yelled. "And if we can't prevent hundreds of people from getting killed by a single Digimon, then what damn good are we!?"

Gaomon didn't respond, not having an answer. After a lengthy, awkward pause, Gaomon finally spoke. "We cannot bring them back Sir, but we can still avenge their deaths. Please, Sir, come on..."

Though his sobbing had ceased, Thomas didn't respond, instead hanging his head in shame, staring blankly at the ground.

Suddenly, another DATS car pulled up next to Thomas and Gaomon. Out of the car stepped Yoshino and Lalamon.

"Is Thomas okay?" Lalamon exclaimed, noticing the unresponsive teen. Gaomon shook his head. Before anyone else could speak, the ground trembled, and Yoshino really hoped that this didn't mean what she thought it did.

Her worst fears were comfirmed when from around a corner, the Digimon, standing at 25 meters in height, appeared. "Good..." Thomas growled, as he got up. "DNA: CHARGE!" He exclaimed, pulling out his Digivice and snapping his fingers, coating his hand in bluish-white crackling energy.

Next to him, an energy-field spread over Gaomon, from head to toe, changing his form from a mildly short biped to a large lupine quadruped. "Gaogomon!"

"You too, Lalamon!" Yoshino shouted, holding her Digivice. "DNA: CHARGE!" Similar to Thomas, her hand was covered in purplish-white crackling energy.

Lalamon's body was likewise changed by the energy-field radiating from her body, the bud-Digimon replaced by another whose body was largely leaf-green, sporting a pair of large dark-green leaves as make-shift wings. Her cream-colored head was adorned with yellow petals. "Sunflowmon!"

Gaogamon released a gust of wind from his maw, while Sunflowmon's petals lit up brightly. Their attacks hit the Digimon's head directly, though the manic glint in its eyes did not waver even minutely.

"No effect at all..." Yoshino whispered, shocked. No matter how powerful that thing was, Sunflowmon's and Gaogamon's attacks together should've inflicted some damage.

"You can't fight a Mega-level with a couple of Champion-level Digimon!" A voice called out behind her and Thomas. When they turned, they saw a girl with soft-maroon hair and eyes, wearing a pale-grayish brown shirt, light-brown jeans, a belt with a square leather box attached and a pair of pink sweat-bands on her wrists.

Next to her was a long-eared chocolate-hued rabbit-like creature, with a bashful, somewhat wary expression on it's face.

Thomas sharply told her to get the civilian to safety and Yoshino moved to comply, before he could fully register her statement. "LOPMON!" The girl declared, earning a quick nod from the rabbit.

"We have to get you out of here! It isn't safe-" Yoshino began. However, the girl cut her off, by sliding what seemed to be a trading card through her Digivice-like object, somehow causing the rabbit to Digivolve.

_"No DNA Charge!? How is that possible!?" _Her bewilderment was quickly forgotten, as the rabbit turned what appeared to be a judeo-christian angel, interspersed with elements of the rabbit's form.

Even the other Digimon seemed surprised at this turn of events, which was only magnified by the rabbit-angel charging at him, grabbing hold of his head with it's left paw.

"**Foolish Digimon who would wantonly slay hundreds...**" The angelic-being smirked with a cruelty ill-befitting the loving innocence and compassion it seemed to radiate. "**SHALL BE PUNISHED! TERMINAL JUDGMENT!**"

Yoshino and Thomas watched with awe, shock and horror as arcs of crimson lightning erupted from the angelic-rabbit's paw, streaking down the other Digimon's body, regressing it almost instantly to a Digi-Egg.

Her own energy almost entirely depleted, Cherubimon reverted to Lopmon, barely registering her fall...

Suzie rushed to her partner, catching her before she could hit the ground, while Yoshino went for the Digi-Egg

"Now that the battle is over, we have a few questions for you," Thomas cordially spoke. "Firstly, who are you? And why are you in unauthorized possession of a Digimon? Should I find your answers unsatisfactory, I will have to erase your memory, and return the Digimon where it belongs."

The girl succinctly responded that her name was Suzie Wong and that Lopmon was her partner. Thomas grumbled as he pulled out his eraser.

However, before he could activate it, Gaomon's gloved hand covered it. "I cannot in good conscience allow you to act so rashly, Sir."

Thomas sighed, placing it back in his pocket. "Perhaps you have a point, Gaomon. Miss, we will have to bring you back to DATS for questioning."

Suzie figured that the less she let slip about the Digimon Savers season, the better, so feigning ignorance about DATS seemed wise. "What's DATS? Is that like the Hypnos of this world?" They gave her clueless stares, so she decided to clarify it for them. "Is DATS a government agency that manages Digimon traffic to and from the Digital World?"

Yoshino blinked; that description summed up DATS's purpose fairly well, but how could this girl possibly know anything about that sort of situation?

"What is Hypnos?" Lalamon inquired.

"The government agency that I work for... Well, 'with', technically, but pretty much for," She replied without a hint of irony, earning her disturbed looks from Yoshino, Gaomon and Lalamon.

"You're only a child..." Yoshino whispered. What sort of desperate or depraved organization was this 'Hypnos', that they would employ children to fight their battles? Certainly, the people on the DATS were young as well, but they were fourteen at the youngest, and she couldn't be more than ten.

...

...

_DATS HQ_

Marcus was bored out of his skull. Once school had ended, he was summarily called to DATS, to cover for Thomas and Yoshino. Suddenly, the doors slid open, which did nothing to relieve his boredom.

"Yoshino, Thomas, this is highly unorthodox!" Sampson roared, as they walked into the facility, before noticing the girl and the Digimon, reasoning that they had brought her in for questioning.

The DATS facility was quite unlike Hypnos, Suzie immediately noticed. While both were certainly high-tech, the Hypnos-atmosphere was considerably more dark and off-putting, compared to the emerald-green walls and bright lights of the area.

"Is something wrong?" Yoshino and Lalamon asked, mildly concerned, noticing the girl's surprised expression.

"Nothing... DATS is just a lot different than I expected... Less moody, for one thing..." Suzie replied.

"Fascinating..." Thomas drawled. "Now, I believe that it's time for you to start giving us some answers. Where did you obtain that Digimon?"

"The Digital World, when I was seven," Suzie replied without missing a beat.

"Putting aside that technology is required to reach the Digital World, were you aware that possessing a Digimon without the sanction of DATS is a serious offense?" Thomas shot back.

"Dude, until a few hours, I'd never even heard of DATS, so I don't really care what DATS has to say; Lopmon's my partner, and you're _not _separating us!"

"We'll be the judges of that..." Thomas disdainfully spoke.

"Oh, really?" Suzie gave a wide grin, unnerving Yoshino and Lalamon. "I saw your fight with Diaboromon, and I don't think that any of your Digimon can go higher than Champion. Lopmon here, however, can go all the way to Mega, if need be. So I don't think you're in any position to judge anything."

Thomas had just about had it with the girl's obstinate and loudmouthed attitude, while Marcus found it _hilarious _that someone actually talked down to Thomas and could seemingly back it up.

"I've got a few questions too," Yoshino interjected, hoping to keep a fight from breaking out, which Thomas seemed to be the only one interested in. "Such as, how were you able to Digivolve your partner without a DNA Charge?"

Marcus, Agumon, Sampson and Kudamon gave Yoshino a mildly skeptical look, wondering whether they'd heard her right. A human not using a DNA Charge to digivolve their partner was impossible, so why was she asking such ridiculous questions?

"In my universe, we don't use the DNA Charge for that," Suzie answered, earning her further incredulous look. "In fact, this is the only universe I know where it's even used.

"Of course..." Thomas snorted. Parallel universes? Did she actually expect them to fall for that? "Suzie, parallel realities doesn't exist-"

"SUZIE?!" Kudamon exclaimed in shock at the mention of the name. There were certainly a similarity between this girl and that legendary Tamer, partnered to a Deva, that supposedly had been lost in space and time long ago, but could it actually be? "Suzie Wong?"

She nodded in confirmation, and much to everyone else's surprise, he gave a soft chuckle. "We welcome the lost Tamer." The ferret humbly addressed her, giving a small cordial bow.

There was a mild pause before anyone spoke again. "The... Lost Tamer?" Yoshino asked dubiously. "Why did you call Suzie, 'the lost Tamer'?"

"Because that is what I know her, that fabled girl that without hesitation faced ZeedMillenniumon during his brief resurgence centuries ago, as..." The ferret whispered in awe, deciding for good measure to keep the detail of him being a Royal Knight to himself.

Agumon, Lalamon and Gaomon collectively gaped in disbelief. Had Suzie actually faced that evil god of time and lived? He was nothing but a myth, or he was supposed to be anyway, Gaomon noted. She did not seem that impressive, but looks could be deceiving.

"What do you mean 'centuries ago',?" Suzie questioned, her face contorted in confusion. "I've only been gone for a couple of days; how could it be centuries?"

"Ah, well..." Kudamon nervously began, trying to think of a plausible explanation that didn't involve him being a Royal Knight. "Perhaps that particular legend has simply been distorted on it's passage from world to world?"

"Maybe," Suzie shrugged, not even believing him in the slightest. It was readily apparent he was hiding something, but she saw no reason to pry.

"Have you actually fought the legendary ZeedMillenniumon?" Lalamon shyly asked, deeply honored to be in the presence of someone like that. "Does that mean that that other myth, the one about the human who fought ZeedMillenniumon for the fate of the multiverse, is true too? The human who could supposedly travel to other worlds and realities as he pleased?"

"Well, Ryo Akiyama is real, but I've never heard anything about him being able to travel between dimensions, sorry," Suzie replied, dismaying Lalamon somewhat.

"Come on," Agumon laughed. Lalamon and Gaomon stared in annoyance at him. "You expect us to believe that both the stories about ZeedMillenniumon, and the Brave Tamer are real? What's next, that your partner is a Deva?"

"I was," Lopmon quietly responded, earning her incredulous looks from the present Digimon. "Would you like a demonstration?" Agumon, Gaomon and Lalamon were too stunned to speak, so they simply nodded.

Lopmon gave her Tamer a curious look, and after she'd slid the Digivolution card through her Digivice.

Antylamon soon stood in Lopmon's place, a curious glint in her blood-red eyes. "Still doubt I was a Deva?" She sardonically asked. The other Digimon gave weak nods, and she reverted to her Rookie form.

"If that's all the questions, we need to figure a way out of here..." Suzie said.

"I'm afraid that's not happening," Sampson told her firmly. "You will not be leaving DATS in any way, shape or form."

"Oh, I don't mean out of DATS," She responded with a grin. "I mean out of this universe."

"Wha-" Thomas began but was cut off by the computers acting up, flashing, beeping and some even doing what appeared to be cold-reboots, yet there seemed to be no discrepancy in the power supply.

"Suzie Wong!" A soft, feminine voice cried out from the computer systems, while Thomas hurried to find the malfunction, or even make anything at all work. "We have need of you! Will you aid us?"

"Isn't that always the way?" Suzie laughed to everyone's confusion. "Whenever the great powers of the Digital World need something done, some evil to be fought, they always leave the matter in human hands... Can you send me and Lopmon home, once it's all over?"

The voice hesitated slightly before responding, as if concerned how she might react. "I am sorry, but I cannot. Will you aid us regardless?"

"Of course!" Suzie passionately declared. "We won't leave any Digital World to fend for itself, not when me and Lopmon can help out!"

"... Well spoken!" The voice replied fondly. "Now come, Suzie Wong!"

Before anyone could respond or speak, Suzie was swallowed up by the bright light of the monitors, giving a sardonic, 'wheee', as she went, leaving Thomas, Marcus, Yoshino and Sampson to gape in shock at what had just occurred.

"H-h-h-h-h-h-HOW?!" Yoshino yelled, while Marcus seemed fairly disinterested.

"I don't know!" Thomas shouted back, furiously typing away at the keyboard, trying to locate the origin of the malfunction. "What just happened is impossible!"

"Meh, we've seen weirder," Marcus pointed out. "Besides, as someone once told me, there's no such thing as no such thing."

* * *

**It was either Arakawa for the FullMetal Alchemist reference or Taito for the Digimon injoke.**


	9. From Adventure to Revelation

**Review responses:**

**● The Keeper of Worlds: Called it!**

* * *

_The Digital World, Lady Ophanimon's castle library_

When Suzie woke up, it was to wholly unfamiliar surroundings. Around her were four bookshelves, each leaned against a wall, all reaching higher up than she could see, and loaded to the brim with books of various sizes and colors.

To her north, south, east and west, there were wide gaps in the walls, leading to nearly-identical rooms to the one she was already in. Was the entire floor arranged in that grid-like pattern?

Suddenly, she noticed Ophanimon, Cherubimon and Seraphimon floating above her, while the Legendary Warriors, and _Cody_, of all people, stood around her. Leaning against a bookshelf were two women, both around seventeen, accompanied by a Biyomon and a small purple dinosaur with a hammer-shaped tail.

Against another bookshelf were, to her surprise, Keenan Crier and Falcomon.

The brunette of the pair had bright green eyes, and wore a closed red jacket and black jeans. When she noticed Suzie, she gave a wide grin, and a v-sign.

The blonde of the pair had dark-violet eyes, and wore a pink tube-top and a soft-blue skirt. When noticing Suzie, she gave a soft smile.

"So this is the boss as a kid?" The brunette asked to the blonde, who gave a small nod in confirmation. "Doesn't seem like much, does she?"

Suzie didn't understand what the brunette was referring to, or why she had called her 'boss', but she ignored it, having more important matters to attend to. "So, uh, where's Lopmon?"

"I'm right here, Suzie," She heard the soft voice of the rabbit behind her.

"_She's _the one you brought here, to save the Digital World?" Koji asked, mildly skeptical. "A complete stranger, who just happens to have a Lopmon as a pet?"

"Why do you even need us?" Cody wondered. "Can't the five of you just turn into Susanoomon and take care of it?"

Cherubimon shared a soft grin with his compatriots, amused at their mild display of insight.

"Wise of you to ask," Ophanimon smiled warmly, before her smile faded. "The enemy the Digital World faces derives its power from the unique bond between a human and a Digimon. _That _is something which none of you Legendary Warriors can demonstrate or match, mighty though you be."

"Then, why don't the three of you just partner with us?" Takuya suggested, not entirely satisfied by her answer. Weren't their Spirits as good as a partner Digimon?

As if to emphasize his point, the spectral form of Agunimon, the Human Spirit of Flame, appeared behind him.

"**Alas, that venue is not available, Takuya Kanbara,**" Cherubimon responded, mildly peeved at the notion. "**Though we would be honored, our responsibilities to the Digital World makes that impossible.**"

"Then why we wait?" Keenan exclaimed. "We go fight now!"

Both women and the Legendary Warriors eyed him curiously, wondering why the strange boy spoke in broken english when his partner spoke fluently.

"The grammatically-challenged kid has a point," Zoe spoke, and Keenan shot her an annoyed glare. "If this human and their Digimon is as powerful as you're saying, then why aren't we, or they, I guess, out there fighting?"

"... Because the enemy is not yet in this Digital World," Seraphimon revealed.

Everyone blinked at him, when what he had told them had sunk in completely. "How could the enemy be in another Digital World?" Zoe exclaimed.

"And what's the problem if he is?" Koji asked, earning him a slap from Zoe for his callous remark.

"The enemy has already invaded another Digital World, destroying it utterly, and they might yet come to our world, and destroy it as well. If they were to enter this Digital World, all would be lost," Ophanimon spoke. "We need the five of you to fight them in that ruined world, where there is nothing left to destroy."

"Can't we just leave them stuck in that world?" JP suggested. "How do you know that they can leave?"

"**We do not,**" Cherubimon conceded. "**However, we dare not take that chance!**"

"An undefined mission against impossible odds, with the fate of all creation riding on the outcome?" Suzie asked tentatively, waiting for the Angels to respond. After a short pause, Ophanimon gave a brief nod. "We'll definitely do it!"

Keenan, Cody and their partners nodded in agreement with her statement. Suzie wasn't altogether sure what the brunette had meant by, 'Just like boss', though she surmised that they were people she had yet to meet, and their seeming respect for her stemmed from things she had yet to do.

"Just two more questions," Suzie said. The Angels eyed her intently, expecting her inquiries with bated breath. The library had turned deathly still, eagerly awaiting Suzie to end the silence.

"1; why was everyone here, other than the Legendary Warriors, chosen for this battle?"

"An excellent question," Ophanimon smiled at her, at Cherubimon, at Seraphimon, and at everyone else present. "Cody Hida and Armadillomon were chosen from their ability to Bio-Merge together."

Suzie supposed that Ophanimon's stated reason was a good enough answer. That she hadn't called Henry, Rika, Takato or Ryo merely added to Suzie's nagging suspicion.

Oblivious to Suzie's misgivings about it all, Ophanimon continued. "You, Suzie Wong, was chosen not only because your partner has tapped into both the powers of the divine and the demonic, but also because you yourself have the background, the mindset, and above all, the somewhat-distanced determination to face this enemy."

Another reasonable answer, Suzie supposed, while Lopmon cringed at being reminded of Digivolving into Cherubimon Vice Mode.

"Keenan Crier were chosen because of his unique perspective on the Digital World and the human world, and because Falcomon has access to the fabled Burst Mode." Ophanimon spoke.

"And we came here," The blonde interjected. "Because Suzie Wong has saved our lives countless times in the past, and we wish to repay her for it all."

"Protecting her past to ensure her future!" The brunette grinned.

Suzie scratched the back of her head in mild embarrassment; was she really going to do that? Then again, she supposed, Rika would. "Just one more question..."

"**We will answer, as best we can,**" Cherubimon's voice resounded through the area.

"2; who is it we're being sent to fight?" Suzie asked sharply. Through-out the entire conversation, the Angels had been vague, referring to whoever or whatever it was as 'them' or 'the enemy', which served to narrow the proverbial list of suspects down to only a few.

Ophanimon shared a nervous look with Cherubimon and Seraphimon, as none of them had wanted that question, though they had expected it.

"The Digimon you are being sent to fight, is perhaps not a Digimon at all," Ophanimon replied after a small pause, the reactions she got ranging from shock to disbelief to skepticism.

"And as for its Tamer, I scarcely believe he can still be called a human," Seraphimon continued.

"**Once, however, his name was Takato Matsuki,**" Cherubimon finished gravely.

* * *

**Oh yeah, like nobody saw that coming. It was plainly obvious where this was leading.**

**Well, regardless, please leave a review.**

**Well, Guest-Reviewer, you got your wish.**


	10. A Battle Continued and A Battle Ended

**Alright, after last chapter's _shocking _revelation, let's see how they all react. **

**Adding Tommy too.**

**...**

******● GoggleGirl: I take it you mean the Takato/Megidramon thing? Or the two people from the future, making Suzie out to be a FutureBadass?**

* * *

Suzie's eyes widened when she registered fully what Ophanimon had just told her. A few minutes passed where she did nothing but gape in incredulity, trying to take it all in.

"T-t-that's impossible!" She stuttered, more trying to convince herself of that, than convince the others of it. "Takato wouldn't do that!"

"Nor has he," Ophanimon softly replied. "This is not the Takato Matsuki you know."

"Oh, so he's from an alternate timeline?" The brunette interjected, smirking. "Or a parallel universe, same difference!"

Zoe watched with some amusement as her blonde companion proceeded to lecture the brunette about the difference between alternate timelines and parallel universes, and that she should at least bother to get her terminology right, which she dismissed immediately, giving the blonde a beaming grin.

"Alright..." Suzie whispered, somewhat uneasy at the notion of fighting Takato. She ignored the mildly concerned Ophanimon and everyone else gave her, and shrugged off her shock as best she could. "We'll fight him."

Ophanimon didn't speak, instead doing a flourish with her arm, conjuring up a portal in the middle of the floor. Within that portal, Suzie saw nothing but vast, endless darkness.

"**The fates of several worlds lies in thy hands!**" Cherubimon declared passionately. "**Knowing that, will you all accept this task?**"

"Don't be ridiculous, bunny-boy!" The brunette retorted, shooting the bewildered bestial angel an indignant glare. "There's no way that Boss is remotely fazed by some punk and his overgrown lizard, so how can we do anything less than follow her, charging full-speed into hell itself?"

While she appreciated the confidence the brunette seemed to have in her, truthfully Suzie had some mild and less mild apprehension about what she was being asked to do.

Once again, the blonde chided the brunette gently, saying that Suzie might not ever become the woman she calls Boss, same as their past selves might not ever become them.

"Wait, if you can open portals to other dimensions and Digital Worlds, why did you tell me that you couldn't send me home?" Suzie asked to the angels.

"We apologize for the half-truth, Suzie Wong," Seraphimon spoke, mildly regretful. "What Ophanimon said then was not entirely correct, nor entirely incorrect."

Suzie blinked; what exactly had Seraphimon meant by that?

"While we possess the capability to create portals between the worlds, making another would expend too much of what remains of our power. Indeed, we have already spent nearly all our strength bringing you all here. Were we to return you home once all this is over, we would also have to enter a lengthy state of hibernation to recover our strength..." Ophanimon responded.

Suzie, Lopmon, Cody, Armadillomon, Keenan, Falcomon, and the Legendary Warrriors all stared in shock. They were stuck here? Cody knew, or assumed at least, that they had all accepted not coming back when they came here, but hearing it outright still felt... Cody didn't even know how to respond to something like that...

"No turning back now," Suzie muttered under her breath, as she and Lopmon entered the portal. Cody and Armadillomon, Keenan and Falcomon, the brunette and her Biyomon, and the blonde and her purple dragon entered shortly behind her.

Before anyone could stop him, Tommy leapt into the portal after the five humans and Digimon, ignoring the cries of 'Tommy!' and '**No, Tommy Himi!**', as he went, the portal fading after him.

"Open it again!" Takuya exclaimed. Tommy knew that the Legendary Warriors would only be a liability in this battle, so why had he done that?

Ophanimon could give nothing more than an apologetic look to the shocked Warriors. "I cannot. Leaving the portal to that world exposed this Digital World to unfathomable horrors and dangers. We cannot re-open the gateway unless we are certain the monsters within have been slain."

...

...

...

Soon, Suzie and the others stood in the other Digital World, and she gasped, understanding exactly what the Great Angels had feared. From their description, she had been expecting something like ruined, desolate fields, and widespread destruction.

What was actually here, was much, _much _worse.

There was nothing here. No scattered corpses floating around, no ground, or skies, or distant planets and stars, just nothingness and the endless dark, illuminated by a faint blood-red glow from above them. What sort of Digimon could possibly cause this sort of devastation?

Behind her, she heard Armadillomon, Falcomon, Biyomon, Gumdramon if his Tamer was to be believed, and Tommy assume their most powerful forms; ElDradimon, Ravemon Burst Mode, Hououmon, Fanglongmon, much to Suzie's surprise, and Korikakumon. "Wait, TOMMY?!" Suzie exclaimed, turning around to the transformed boy, while everyone stared at him in shock and bewilderment. "What are you doing here!?"

"I'm not letting you guys fight this thing alone!" He declared. Both the brunette and blonde shook their heads in exasperation.

Suzie was about to open her mouth to retort when she heard a voice from above her drawl. "How sweet..."

Her eyes widened when the group looked up, and she saw the spitting image of the twelve-year old Takato float above them, his deep-red eyes radiating none of the kindness and compassion she normally associated with Takato's soft-crimson orbs.

Suzie took a few steps cautious back when she saw the great evil beast, the Digital Hazard itself, Megidramon, next to him.

"Welcome, all of you, to my world," The boy greeted them cordially. He couldn't possibly be oblivious to their unease, Cody thought, so he was likely savoring it. "I hope you like what I've done with the place." If they were taken aback by his polite tone, there were no trace of it in their expressions.

"Not really," Suzie laughed to Takato, who quirked an eyebrow in mixed amusement and bemusement, the sharp-red glow of his eyes illuminating the darkness. "I mean, did you even try? No pulsating, undulating shadows? No unearthly, skittering noises from within the endless darkness? Talk about underwhelming!"

ElDradimon, Korikakumon and Keenan all let out a brief chuckle at her retort, before remembering the situation.

"Allow me to correct that," Takato smiled, and held out his hand. As he snapped two of his fingers, Megidramon released a stream of flames towards the group.

"Fanglongmon!" The blonde quickly shouted to her partner, who responded by blowing a typhoon from it's maw towards the flames, while Lopmon transformed into Cherubimon. The attacks collided, unleashing a massive explosion.

Everyone quickly covered their eyes, while Takato eyed the explosion with mild boredom, while Keenan eyed the perfect opportunity to end the battle.

Takato blinked when the boy leapt at him, and yelped when the boy forced his boomerang into his mouth, gargling in pain as it scratched against his throat.

Once Takato's body went limp, Keenan removed his boomerang. After eyeing briefly, he decided to leave it here. He wouldn't need a saliva-drenched boomerang at home.

Suzie gaped in shock; while she knew that killing him might have been necessary, it was still awful to watch. Cody, however, had a nagging doubt of something more going on; why had the dragon-digimon allowed its partner's death? Shouldn't it have some twisted loyalty to him, and go berserk on them?

Everyone froze when a quiet chuckle filled the area, and Takato's body shuddered. "Nice try... Next time, try slitting my throat..."

Korikakumon stared, incredulous. There was no way that he should be alive; they saw him die. "H-h-how!?" Suzie stuttered.

"Being Megidramon's lord and master... Has it's advantages..." Takato laughed, as Megidramon unleashed another torrent of flame.

Cherubimon unleashed a flurry of lightning bolts, which collided with the flames, blocking the flames, though Suzie was starting to sweat from the heat the attacks unleashed.

"I don't care what you are! AVALANCHE AXES! Korikakumon exclaimed, furiously flinging his pair of axes at Megidramon, who sent another burst of flame at them, melting them instantly.

Deciding that a change of strategy was in order, Tommy Slide-Digivolved to Kumamon, thick fur becoming frigid ice. "Blizzard Blaster!" He shouted, pelting Megidramon with frozen snowballs, which all cracked to pieces upon contact.

Takato shot them an amused look. "Is that really all you've got?" He asked, as ChaosGallantmon unleashed his Judecca Prison, which Kumamon narrowly managed to dodge.

Suzie blinked. They had been fighting Megidramon, and now ChaosGallantmon was here instead. A Mode Change or Slide-Digivolution, she could understand, but nothing of the sort had taken place; Megidramon was just gone, and ChaosGallantmon stood at Takato's side, ocean-blue cape billowing behind him.

"Crimson Flame!" Hououmon roared, unleashing a burst of deep-red flames. Megidramon responded in kind, his flames swallowing up Hououmon's.

Ravemon swooped in on the fallen knight, shooting blasts of violet light, which was blocked with his shield, pushing him back slightly. Cherubimon followed up the assault with another round of thunderbolts, regressing into Lopmon immediately afterwards.

"Bad timing, Lopmon," Suzie joked, before pausing, as ChaosGallantmon was charging directly at them, his lance poised to kill.

He, in turn, was given pause when ElDradimon gave a dry "Yeah, no," and lowered a foot on the knight. Though his shield took the brunt of the impact, he was still flung several hundred meters down into the darkness... Which quickly turned out to be the very worst thing ElDradimon could have done, as Megidramon shot a burst of flame at his stomach.

ElDradimon groaned from the sudden pain in his midsection, as Megidramon flew up to the group, roaring in anticipation of his triumph.

Suzie knew that they needed a miracle to win; Megidramon was near unbeatable in ranged combat, ChaosGallantmon was untouchable in close combat, and neither of them were slouches in the other area. Add their ability to switch forms instantaneously, and it all made for a dangerous predicament.

And she preferred not to dwell on him being able to fight Hououmon, Fanglongmon, ElDradimon, three Megas, and Ravemon Burst Mode, a Super Ultimate, simultaneously...

Takato's eyes glowed intensely when he ordered Megidramon to finish them. The dragon complied immediately, unleashing another torrent of flames, larger than any of the previous ones.

In response, Hououmon unleashed a Crimson Flame attack at the same time as Fanglongmon unleashed it's Oukai, Ravemon his Crimson Formation, and Kumamon shot his Blizzard Blaster.

The attacks collided, and the energies dispersed quickly. To Suzie's surprise and annoyance, Takato and Megidramon were entirely unscathed.

"Ready to give up?" He smirked.

"NEVER!" Suzie shouted back.

His grin dropped immediately; this was getting nowhere. Somehow the combined power of these six was great enough that while not exactly capable of rivalling his, they could stalemate him for longer than he cared for. He needed a change of plans, in order to end this quickly.

"Bio-Merge Activate!" Takato declared, his body fading into ChaosGallantmon's, and soon, a new form of ChaosGallantmon stood before the shocked group.

While he had the same ten energy-wings that Takato and Guilmon's Crimson Mode had, these ten were navy-blue, as opposed to bright-white. His armor was navy-blue where Crimson Mode's was red, and a sharp-silver color where Crimson Mode's was a soft golden color. Unlike Crimson Mode, he only had the lance, though his was larger.

Suzie briefly wondered how it was even possible, before realizing that no matter how horribly damaged this world was, it was still a Digital World.

"Et Vade!" ChaosGallantmon exclaimed, swinging his lance, discharging a dark-violet wave of energy, which took Fanglongmon's, Ravemon's and Hououmon's combined attacks to counter.

Smirking at having an upper hand, ChaosGallantmon unleashed several more blasts

Seeing no other options, as it had taken three Megas to deflect a single blast, ElDradimon leapt in the way, sending him hurtling back, even as he separated into Cody and Armadillomon.

"Cody!" Suzie shouted horrified, begging for him and Armadillomon to survive.

"I had hoped to avoid this..." The blonde whispered, getting the brunette's attention. "Fanglongmon! Hououmon! Execute plan D-8.1, with Ravemon as the recipient!" She sharply commanded both Digimon, who nervously wondered whether she knew what she was asking for, though Fanglongmon complied immediately, reverting into Nyokimon. Hououmon did likewise after receiving the all-clear from the brunette, similarly reverting to Nyokimon.

Ravemon wasn't sure of what exactly this 'plan D-8.1' entailed, but he soon got his answer, as their energy went into him. Never in his life had Ravemon imagined this much power flowing through him; it was almost overwhelming!

"What's this?!" ChaosGallantmon exclaimed in shock. Had the fools actually willingly given up their power?

"YOUR DEATH!" Ravemon roared, sending another surge of violet energy at him.

ChaosGallantmon wondered with amusement if the bird actually expected his infusion of power to make a difference, as he flung another Et Vade at the blast. However, to his utter shock, Ravemon's blast was undeterred by his own.

After a few more Et Vades, however, the blast was dispersed.

"Pathetic..." Ravemon laughed. ChaosGallantmon shot him a furious glare. This piece of trash had the gall to mock them?!

"Pardon?" He asked, deciding to repress his irritation.

"You can't defeat me anymore," Ravemon smirked, earning a skeptical look from the knight. "Just now, it took a few of your attacks to deflect one of mine, and I'm willing to bet that from all this fighting, your power is all but expended."

ChaosGallantmon twitched almost imperceptibly. Truth be told, he was starting to feel a bit weary, but from there to outright fatigue was a long way. And the notion that he might ever be defeated by the likes of him? Absurd!

"Hold your tongue..." ChaosGallantmon growled. "ET VADE!" He yelled, sending several waves of energy at the bird, who simply responded with a single blast neutralizing all of his.

"Don't delude yourself," Ravemon sternly spoke. "This is over."

If the knight acknowledged Ravemon's statement amidst the throes of his fury, he didn't show it, as he tried to slash Ravemon with his lance, missing each time.

"THERE!" ChaosGallantmon declared jubilantly, as his blade sliced into Ravemon's wing. "Now prepare to-ARGH!" He yelled in pain, as a series of lightning bolt struck him. "Who dare interrupt I amidst a killing?!"

"**I dare, fallen one,**" Cherubimon responded, while Suzie, Kumamon, the blonde, the brunette, and their partners moved behind her for cover.

"And who be you?" ChaosGallantmon sneered, unimpressed by his assailant's effiminate appearance.

"**I 'be' Cherubimon, a servant of the divine, sent here to bring the wrath of god down on thy mortal** **ass!**" Cherubimon smirked, while Suzie wondered why her partner was suddenly so dramatic to listen to in her Mega form, when she was generally polite and reserved in her Rookie form. "**However, I 'be' _not_ your executioner.**"

"What?!" ChaosGallantmon gasped, before realizing to his horror that he had...

Forgotten Ravemon entirely...

"CRIMSON FORMATION!" Ravemon roared, putting as much of his power as he could into this attack.

ChaosGallantmon was swallowed up entirely by the enormous energy-mass, and when it dispersed a minute later, Ravemon had reverted into Tokomon, and both knight and dragon were gone, replaced by the unconscious boy and dinosaur.

The fierce battle ended, a few minutes passed before anyone spoke. "Do we _have _to kill them?" Suzie quietly asked. Lopmon gave her a worried look; back in their own world, they were almost exactly what Yoshino had implied them to be; child soldiers, but they hadn't yet killed anyone in cold blood. In the heat of battle, yes, but not in cold blood.

"I agree with Suzie," Cody called out to them, receiving a push forward from Armadillomon, who latched on to his leg. "Let's revert that Digimon to a Digi-Egg. Maybe it'll give them a fresh start."

Tommy, Keenan and Tokomon nodded their assent to the suggestion, while Suzie and Lopmon grimaced, unsure of how to break it to them. "We can't. Takato and Guilmon are from our Digital World, and there, Digimon _don't _turn into Digi-Eggs; they die for good..."

Cody, Armadillomon and Tommy stared at the two, horrified. What sort of terrible world was the girl from?

The blonde and the brunette shared a look, agreeing that the kids wouldn't do this, _shouldn't_ do this. "This is the part where you all close your eyes..." The blonde whispered, apologetically, as the brunette's Nyokimon assumed it's Champion form.

"NO!" Suzie screamed, while Cody and Tommy's eyes widened, all three of them frozed in shock, as the meager fireball that Birdramon could muster flew at Takato and Guilmon, engulfing them both.

Suzie and Cody knew that it was necessary; had they let this Takato and Guilmon live, they would only have threatened other Digital Worlds.

Tommy, however, was shaken to his core at what had just unfolded. They were Digidestined, the good guys. They were supposed to keep everyone safe, human and Digimon alike, so how could they just kill him and that Digimon so easily?

"I'm sorry, Tommy," He faintly heard Suzie tell him. He appreciated the gesture, but it just felt so... Pointless... "_This _is sadly what it means to fight evil Digimon."

"That's _not _what it means!" He snapped at her. "This was..." He paused, trying to think of something, anything, that could accurately convey his outrage and disgust at what they had done._  
_

"Something we had to do..." Suzie finished for him. "I'm sorry, but it was necessary..."

"It wasn't!" Tommy shouted at her, while everyone watched their debate with mild interest, as they had all resigned themselves to spending eternity in this empty void. "We should've found another way!"

"Like what?" Suzie bitterly laughed, briefly wondering why she was bothering to defend their actions, when she didn't fully agree with them. "Ask nicely if Takato and Megidramon wanted to be good guys again, after destroying this Digital World? Just delete Megidramon, and leave Takato here forever? Should we have settled for killing Takato, and left Megidramon to his rampages?"

Tommy was completely at a loss as to how to refute her arguments, while Cody, Armadillomon, the blonde and brunette eyed her warily, more than slightly disturbed at hearing someone so young spout such notions so casually.

"N-no, but," He weakly began, before Suzie cut him off.

"'But', nothing!" She declared. "I know enough about everyone here to know that they walk the paths they're on, primarily because we choose to. And now, you want to_ quit_, simply because that path has taken a few unpleasant turns?"

"... Yes," Tommy replied quietly. When he went down to the Shibuya station per Ophanimon's request, he had never thought about committing cold-blooded murder. It had never even crossed his mind in any fashion, and it wasn't something he ever wanted to do again.

"Then do that," She responded softly. "What we do isn't worth tainting your own soul over."

"But it's worth tainting _yours _over, Suzie?" Cody worriedly asked, and got a bitter half-smile in return.

"Trust me, it definitely is," She responded, giving Lopmon a wistful look. "Better me than others."

"And if the three of you are done being cute, in a rugged, gruff, kinda-creepy sort of way, let's figure a way outta here," Armadillomon muttered, only half-joking.

"I'm not cute..." Suzie pouted, when a sharp voice suddenly called out to them from above.

"And leaving this wretched place is what we are for!"

When the group looked up, they respectively saw Omnimon and Magnamon, Omnimon and Magnamon of the Royal Knights, and in Tommy's case, a Susanoomon-wannabe who couldn't quite get it right and a blue man with claws and a lot of golden armor.

"Veemon?" Cody asked, once his surprise at seeing them had passed. "Agumon? Gabumon? What are you guys doing here?"

"Cody, this isn't the same Omnimon and Magnamon you know." Suzie told him.

"Indeed, the girl speaks true, we be not the ones you know," Omnimon spoke loudly, while Magnamon eyed his overtly dramatic companion with amusement. "We be Omnimon and Magnamon of the Royal Knights!"

Cody blinked. "Royal Knights?" To his further surprise, Keenan eyed them warily, while Tommy suddenly yelled, transforming into Korikakumon and throwing his axes at the two, which Omnimon effortlessly deflected with his sword.

"Yes, Tommy Himi, we must apologize for the travesties our comrades committed," Omnimon solemnly spoke, as both he and Magnamon bowed before the group.

Tommy blinked; were they sincere? They seemed to be, so hesitantly, Tommy reverted to his human form.

"We have been called by the Great Angels to bring you all back to that world you have very recently left." Magnamon told the group.

Cody eyed them quizzically; from little what he could infer, the Royal Knights were a group of Digimon, and if the other Magnamon was to be believed, they could travel into other dimensions. He decided that he needed to know more. "That's great, really, but, who and what _are _the Royal Knights?"

Omnimon visibly tensed at the question, while Magnamon eyed his ally wearily in anticipation of the speech he knew the Jogress knight to enjoy giving. "I am truly pleased to hear such a magnificent question from a formidable, upstanding, easy-on-the-eyes young boy like yourself." Omnimon exclaimed.

Cody blinked, wondering whether he had heard Omnimon correctly, but he decided that that particular question was best left unanswered, while Tommy decided the knight to be freaking crazy.

"THE ROYAL KNIGHTS ARE A NOBLE GROUP OF INTERDIMENSIONAL WANDERERS, CODY HIDA!" Omnimon declared, startling the group slightly with his sudden change of tone. "WHENEVER THE DIGITAL WORLDS ARE THREATENED, WE ARRIVE TO KEEP THE DARKNESS AT BAY!"

"And now that you have had your chance to spout your usual spiel-" Magnamon froze upon noticing the blonde and brunette, who had kept their distance from the remaining group since the two knights arrived.

"I HAVE WAITED FOR THIS DAY!" Magnamon roared, unleashing a blinding surge of energy from his entire body at the two, which they narrowly got out of the way of.

"That's our cue," The brunette pulled out a strange device from her back-pocket, and smirked to the blonde, who sheepishly shrugged her shoulders, pointing out that it had been an accident.

The device released a bright golden light, and soon, the two and their partners were gone entirely. Everyone gaped, dumbfounded at what had just transpired, while Magnamon cursed loudly that his enemy had escaped once more.

"Magnamon, would you care to explain why you just did that?" Omnimon inquired, severely displeased by his comrade's attempt to kill the very Tamers and Digidestined they had been dispatched to retrieve.

"I would not," Magnamon grumbled, as memories of that dark day replayed in his mind.

Cody briefly wondered, a bit annoyed, why if those two could've teleported out at any time that they hadn't brought anyone else along. Suzie shrugged that what he suggested most likely hadn't been done in their alternate timeline, and they simply allowed history to unfold as they remembered. It wasn't much, she knew, but it was the best explanation she could think of.

Cody and Tommy eyed the girl curiously, wondering how she seemed to know the subject matter of alternate timelines and parallel universes as well as she sounded to.

"Really, I've seen a few alternate timelines before, even before ZeedMillenniumon sent me to Cody's timeline." Suzie revealed. Cody wasn't sure of what exactly the girl meant by his 'timeline', when to the best of his knowledge, Cody was from his 'universe', and not some alternate timeline.

...

...

...

"No..." Mayumi and Janyu whispered at Henry, sobbing heavily. He definitely hadn't expected them to take the news very well.

"I'm sorry," Henry spoke softly. "It's my all fault."

Mayumi and Janyu shared a concerned look. They knew of his predilection for shouldering the blame whenever he could, though he had thought that Henry had grown past that. Mayumi, however, couldn't quite _not _blame him, as she honestly thought it was his fault, if solely because he had failed to keep her safe. Still, she decided not to reprimand him for it, as he was likely harsher on himself for it than they would be.

"You're damn right it's your fault!" Jaarin spat, trembling with barely-restrained fury. Henry hung his head in shame, unable to face his family, knowing them to be right in blaming him for it.

"It's not your fault, Henry," Janyu told him. "It's going to be alright, everyone." He told his family, though he didn't believe it himself. "If there's a back to this universe, I know that Suzie won't stop until she's found it."

"It won't," She bitterly said to her husband, younger son, and older daughter, though a part of her was slightly amused that Janyu believed that Suzie hadn't been killed. "I'm sorry, both of you..." She quietly told Janyu and Henry. "I know that what you do is important and necessary, but... I just can't deal with all this insanity anymore... Hypnos, Digimon, parallel universes and Takato's parents getting abducted..."

Janyu's, Henry's and Jaarin's eyes widened in shock; how long had she felt this way, and why hadn't she said anything sooner?

The world seemed to disappear entirely for Janyu, every concern, major and minute, completely forgotten, when he heard his wife speak.

"I think I want a divorce," Mayumi whispered, almost unable to bring herself to say it. "I'm truly sorry, Janyu..."

"Mom..." Jaarin whispered, shocked at what she had said. "Why...?"

"I'm sorry, Jaarin, but I just can't watch this anymore. Henry fighting for a good cause, I'm proud of him for, but I won't watch Suzie risk her life too... She's only ten! No girl her age should have to deal with all that, and I just can't... Just look at what it's done to her!" She exclaimed, her voice cracking up at the last part.

Janyu, Henry and Jaarin knew what she was referring to; in the years since the D-Reaper invasion, Suzie had changed greatly, being no longer as cheerful and energetic as she once was, though Jaarin had attributed that to her mellowing with age. She wasn't spending her days perpetually depressed, though the change was still unsettling.

Everyone froze suddenly, spotting Suzie and Lopmon at the front door, their eyes wide with shock, their mouths agape; how much had she heard?

"Mom...?" She whimpered, running to her mother, wrapping her arms around her waist. "Why?"

"I'm so sorry, Suzie..." Mayumi whispered back. "But I just can't deal with all this anymore..."

"Don't go..." Suzie pleaded tearfully.

"... Honey, is there any way that this family could ever settle back on something even resembling normality?" She softly asked her daughter, looking around to her family, who shared guilty expressions, unable to answer her question.

Suzie managed a weak smile. "Normality's overrated, Mom..."

Mayumi eyed her daughter disapprovingly. "Normality is safe, Suzie. Normality is predictable. Normality doesn't get my children flung into alternate universes." She crossly informed the girl.

"I know, and I'm sorry..." Suzie whispered. "But please stay..."

Mayumi mulled it over, while Janyu, Suzie, Henry and Jaarin eyed her hopefully. "... Alright, Suzie... On a few conditions; 1, hand over your D-Arc, and cards..."

"Thank you..." Suzie whispered, smiling, greatly relieved, handing her mother the specified objects without a complaint.

"2, Lopmon won't be leaving the building for the next six weeks."

"Thank you so much..." Suzie and Lopmon whispered in unison. Mayumi was a bit taken aback at the sheer elation and gratitude in their voices.

"3, you're likewise grounded for the next six weeks." She sternly told her daughter. However, she hadn't expected the girl to clutch her tighter, nor for the rabbit to likewise hug her.

"Thank you so much, Mom..." Suzie whispered softly, briefly wondering whether she would ever meet Cody and Tommy again, though she mused that she would if they were fated to meet again.

For now, she was simply happy to be home again.

* * *

**Wasn't this story supposed to _explain _the NoodleIncidents, and not make more?**

**...**

**Had to make up an attack for ChaosGallantmon Chaos Mode, since the Wikia lists none: Chaos Bleeds / Et Vade (Be Gone!/Get Out!) as opposed to Crimson Mode's considerably less hostile Crimson Light / Quo Vadis (Whither goest thou?/****Where are you going?)**

**Yes, I realize perfectly that the identities of the blonde and brunette are obvious. But just in case someone hasn't worked it out, I'm leaving them blank.**

**...**

**What sort of ending had you guys expected? For Suzie and Lopmon to simply waltz back in like none of this ever happened? That her family wouldn't react in the slightest? The loss of a child is the most devastating thing a person can experience; in that light, Mayumi wanting out from that pain and all the crazy isn't implausible in the slightest. **

**In Tamers, Mayumi was shown to be the more affected one, so her reacting so strongly isn't OOC.**


End file.
